BIONICLE: Outlaw
by Mulkum
Summary: Makuta Myrax, a creator and a warrior in the Brotherhood, finds himself betrayed as Teridax takes charge and the other Makuta follow him and the Plan. Myrax flees the Brotherhood as an outlaw, travelling across islands and worlds and making allies who are also against the Brotherhood.
1. Introduction

**PROLOGUE**

A dark and silver-colored being hiked up a large hunk of rock once a structure. He wore rusted armor and carried two swords and two large blades attached to chains.

Much has happened over the past some days. With each step the being thought over them.

His name was Makuta Myrax. He was once a member of the now-defunct Brotherhood of Makuta. Him, like his ex-brethren, could control gravity, shapeshift, create rahi and rahkshi, create portals, and know what others are thinking (definitely a curse at times, and why will be explained shortly).

He lived on a deserted island most of the time; fine by him. It allowed him to get work done without interruptions, which he hated. Of course he went to Destral, mainly for tips, materials. Convocations called by Miserix, and the…conventions, where the members showed off their latest creations, a.k.a. rahi. Some were cute, others ugly. Some were tiny, others gigantic. Some were docile, others were hostile. Myrax took great pride in his work, pretty much to the point that he bragged about it.

However, such presentations could be irritating, and here's where the telepathy being a "curse" comes in. He hated it when someone knew his thoughts, and could steal his ideas (another member, Chirox, did that often, so Myrax left his ideas on paper back on Ethu, his island). It also allowed him to know the thoughts of his colleagues, including criticisms and even insults.

He didn't take such lightly.

For example, one time he presented a creature called the Crystal Climber to help solve Ko-Metru's bat problem (they were both good and bad, but at least they did their purpose). Antroz saw them as tools and asked what happened after bats were taken care of. He told him they'll keep future bats out. Chirox found it to be a stupid idea; creating something just to help a mere group of arrogant and rude Matoran.

Myrax didn't take it lightly.

How? Simple. Myrax punched him in the face. Chirox tried to kick him in the face. Myrax avoided the move, and the whole thing turned into a fist fight. It took Vampra and Antroz to break it up. To Myrax, it was a fun day.

Despite the creator that he was, Myrax was also a fighter. He was armed, and wore Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision. Useful against night raids and dark places, he noted. His Rahkshi guards also had this power. He also carried two swords and a couple large blades connected to chains so he could swing these blades, giving him limited ranged attacks (the two swords are backups if his swinging blades were disarmed). They're quite useful in arenas, like one on Destral. They're really useful when fighting Icarax, the Makuta he most often saw there, and the one who taught him combat.

They're also useful during attacks. Skakdi, Zyglak, or misbehaving rahi were problems. He solved them not only with his rahkshi and their twin blades (every other rahkshi he's seen carry staffs); he had his own weapons and strength. What did he do with the remains of the fallen? Simple. He used them for experiments. He once had Skakdi prisoners whom he dissolved, every part of them except their heads and spines. It wasn't a good experiment, as they were hostile. Myrax had no choice but to chop them up, and decided to taste them. Not a good idea, as they tasted bad- to him, anyways. There could be others out there who might've liked it. He didn't know. Maybe when another raid came through involving Skakdi that he could defeat, dissolve, and chop up, he'll see what Matoran thought first. If they liked it he could create a food business. "Myrax's Mystery Meat Co." Yeah. He liked that.

That would never happen, of course, and here's why, and, alas, the tale beings…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Thousands of years ago…

Myrax hated delays, especially if they involved a bunch of Zyglak with their swords that destroyed everything, and especially when they invaded Ethu just as he was about to leave for Destral to show Miserix his new creation.

He estimated a couple dozen of the beasts, all out to destroy him. Why him? He didn't know.

The battle began as he had predicted. His rahkshi used their ranged powers to destroy several enemies, but the Zyglak were on them moments later. Since anything a Zyglak dagger touched explodes, his rahkshi began to explode. He decided to help, along with his new, blade-launching creatures. His latest creation, and the reason he was leaving for Destral, launched their blades at the Zyglak, taking down several instantly. Then Myrax entered the fray and used his swinging blades to cut down the rest.

The battle was won minutes later. All of the Zyglak were defeated, but at the cost of several rahkshi.

Now he had to rush. He'll clean up the battlefield when he got back. He created a portal and went through it.

He came out on the island of Destral. Ahead was the large, imposing fortress. With him he brought the details of his latest creation, the parakara. It was a weasel-like creature with armor on its back, and the top of its head; armor from rahkshi. It had claws for burrowing, night vision (something all his creations shared), and blades on its back with, just a flinch of its back muscles, could fling the blades into their target, whatever that may be. It would serve as a defensive measure, as these creatures were herbivores. They could grow to the size of a Matoran, and they could be docile or aggressive either or (he's learned the hard way on which was which). He had them currently in several colors: white, brown, gray, black, dark green, dark blue, crimson, and yellow. Each color, or each type, had different-shaped blades and elemental abilities. There may be more time later to describe those. Right now Myrax had to focus on what to say.

When he arrived at the entrance into Destral he was blocked by two other Makuta: Antroz and Bitil.

"Ah, Antroz, Bitil, what a surprise," said Myrax. "Now, I must speak with Miserix about something."

Antroz shook his head. "He's not here right now. In fact, he won't be here ever again. Any matters are to be discussed with Teridax."

"Teridax?" Myrax exclaimed. "Why?"

"You weren't here for the Convocation, weren't you?" Bitil asked.

Myrax shook his head. "No. Never got the memo."

Antroz stepped aside to let Myrax pass. He said, "You'll find Teridax in the grand hall."

"In the seat that Miserix used to sit in?" Myrax asked.

Antroz smiled. "Yes."

Yes, there he was. The little tyrant was sitting in Miserix's seat. This puzzled and worried Myrax. _What the blazes is going on_?

Teridax noticed him and greeted, "Ah, and isn't it our absent one. Welcome-"

"Where's Miserix?" Myrax demanded, interrupting the new leader.

"We had a…fallout," Teridax replied. "He had his views, I had mine." He gave Myrax a sharp look. "He proved to be too weak to still lead."

"What did you do with him?"

"He was…disposed of."

Myrax couldn't believe it. It was an outrage.

"Now, Myrax, what brings you here?" He read his mind. "Ah, a project of yours, yet only for-"

"-Miserix," Myrax finished. "Not you, tyrant."

Teridax stood up. "You dare call me _tyrant_?" He hurled a bolt of shadow at Myrax. Myrax swung one of his swinging blades and deflected the blow.

Still, this shouldn't really come as a surprise to Myrax. Teridax for a while had taken a form of leadership, and do things only the leader could only do. But for him to actually take over the organization was an eye-opener.

A large hand emerged from Teridax and tried to snare Myrax. Myrax bat it away with his swinging blades. It dissipated. Teridax stood, hands on his hips.

"Is that all you can do?" Myrax challenged.

"Why should I use my powers on you? Even with my mask, my shadows, most likely you'll be able to see through them with your Ruru."

Myrax felt a presence behind him, but it was too late to react, and he felt a surge of pain in his back. He elbowed his attacker in the face, sending his attacker back. He turned to see it was Krika. Myrax brought Krika down with his blades until he was struck in the back with a shadow bolt from Teridax. Two other Makuta, Spiriah and Anaki, pinned Myrax down. As Myrax struggled Teridax spoke.

"I see not everyone is happy with this transition of power, but it was necessary."

"You can take your 'necessary' and- ahk!" Myrax cried as he felt Anaki twist his left arm. He managed to wiggle his arm and made Anaki loosen his grip enough so Myrax's arm couldn't be twisted any further, and returned to its normal state.

"I label those who oppose me and the Plan traitors," Teridax continued.

"Plan?" Myrax asked. "What- ah- Plan?"

"None of your concern," Teridax replied. "Anaki, take his voice!"

"With pleasure," Anaki replied as he put his sword down on Myrax's neck, measuring where to strike. He raised his sword, ready to make the killing strike.

Myrax hurled a bolt of shadow at Anaki's sword, knocking it out of its owner's hands. Myrax managed to swing one of his blades and knock Anaki off of his feet. Spiriah tried to use his Kanohi Jutlin to shatter Myrax's armor, only to have it knocked off by Myrax's shadow blasts. Spiriah fainted and fell limp on Myrax. Myrax shoved him off and got up, and got hit with another shadow bolt from Teridax. He swung his blades at Teridax. Teridax deflected one with his staff and ducked the other as it cut the upper parts of the throne clean off. Teridax hurled another blast. Myrax deflected it.

Myrax found several other Makuta standing behind him at the door, and by judging the looks on their faces, he wasn't leaving. Anaki was getting back on his feet. Myrax knew he was outnumbered. He'll have no choice but to teleport out.

As Anaki grabbed his sword, Myrax faded from view, and was gone. Anaki growled in frustration and threw his sword down. It hit the ground with a loud clang.

"Don't stress, Anaki," said Teridax. "He'll be on a run. He'll be labeled an outlaw."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

One thousand years ago…

The first place Myrax had returned to was Ethu to get things together and leave. He knew someone would be here soon, so he had to go. He would destroy his equipment and materials, and leave his creations here. The ones he brought with him to Destral, their fate he didn't know. He put on his tattered black cloak and left.

He was a fugitive to the Brotherhood. He's traveled here and there, looking for Miserix. He doubted Miserix's demise.

He was currently at an inn on Stelt, an island far away, having a drink. Behind him two inhabitants were fighting each other. It was common sight here.

The bartender looked at Myrax and asked, "Another one of those nights, Myrax?"

Myrax shrugged. "Another one? More like the same one."

"So, the Brotherhood cast you out. You can live as free as you want now, with no assignments from there."

"True, but I'm hunted as well- you know that, Vidarak." Myrax looked around. "Hey, where's Sidorak? I haven't seen him lately."

"He said something about a new job that was abroad. I don't know; but if the pay's good, then good for him- compared to this stupid, minimum-wage job I have. For what I'm paid to deal with the idiots who stumble in here- Toa, Matoran, my kin, maybe a Skakdi or two, or come here to have a drink and have too many, and fights are just the start. There's a lot of-"

"Vidarak, I get it." Myrax slid his cup to Vidarak and got up. He began to walk away when there was a great shaking. Patrons panicked as cups, food, and furniture fell. The walls cracked and the ceiling began to cave in. Everyone fell on the floor from the shaking, including Myrax. Then the ceiling collapsed on him, and all went black.

"Myrax? Are you alright? Myrax?"

Myrax raised his head and looked around. The inn was leveled, along with many of the buildings around here, others in shambles. The bartender was standing over him. He was battered, and Myrax assumed he was in similar condition.

"Uh, what happened?" Myrax groaned.

"I don't know," Vidarak replied. "Earthquake, maybe."

"Earthquake?" Myrax asked as he slowly got up. "I thought this island was stable."

"I thought so too," said another Stelt survivor as he went through a pile of rubble looking for survivors.

"You should check your place," Vidarak suggested, "and see in what condition that place is in."

Myrax took up the suggestion and staggered back to his shelter. He saw the bodies of many unfortunate individuals being pulled out of ruined buildings and being lay out on the road, with many survivors grieving the lost.

His shelter was damaged, his lab ruined, but it could be repaired. He decided that perhaps the time had come to move on to another land. But where? He's been to many places already across the universe. He couldn't go to Metru Nui as Teridax oversaw that city island and he'd be caught. Odina? That's home to the Dark Hunters, those distrustful brutes. Destral? The Brotherhood's base was there. Xia? They don't deal with refugees, only business. Artakha? Makuta Kojol oversaw that place, and Myrax didn't know where Artakha even was. Zakaz? That's home to the Skakdi, warriors who've tried to fight him time and time again.

_Perhaps the southern continent_, he thought. _I've heard of a place called Voya Nui. Maybe I can spend time there to live and work_. With that he gathered his things in his shelter and took off.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

A few hundred years ago…

It hadn't been easy getting to Voya Nui, but he did. The place wasn't the happiest of places. In fact, life seemed to be hard here. Yet Matoran have been able to survive here. Myrax had discovered a large settlement with many Matoran. The Matoran were smaller than normal Matoran Myrax was familiar with.

The geography of Voya Nui could be best described as a barren wasteland with icy shorelines. There was a center volcano that occasionally erupted. However, there was a lush forest also near the southern coast of the island. Myrax established a base in the western mountains of the island, and rebuilt rahkshi to guard the place from invaders. However, the closest thing to intruders on the island was rahi or very curious-to-the-point-foolish Matoran who would learn to turn back the hard way. Myrax gave warning to the Matoran to keep out of the area. He'd put up enough signs to stress that.

Myrax was currently in the center of the island; a barren spit of land. He was looking for clues to the great power he's picking up, something he's been picking up days after arriving. He didn't know where it was, and curiosity turned to frustration. He's also taking time to be free of his base. For the centuries he was here, he's added some creatures to the island, including the scara, a relative to the parakara. He had hoped it helped with the stone ape problem he'd been dealing with. It didn't.

As he was walking the ground shook violently. A crack formed under him. He shouted and moved away. The crack turned into a fissure, and more cracks formed. The rocky land north of the crack began to crumble and slide into the sea. Within minutes the land was gone.

Myrax was silent, too shocked to speak. What just happened? Why did part of the island sink into the sea? He decided to check the rest of the island.

Half of the Matoran settlement was gone. Grief filled the hearts of the lost Matoran. _What could've caused this?_ Myrax thought. _Random disaster_! It was just like the Great Cataclysm all over again, a disaster Myrax had learned of not long after it happened. It caused a portion of the southern continent to drift away and destroyed Metru Nui, among other places.

"I don't know what caused it either."

Myrax jumped, startled. He whirled around to see a mighty figure wielding a gigantic axe standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Myrax asked.

"You can call me Axonn," the mighty figure replied in a low tone. "I take it you're the Makuta of the Mountains; based on the Matoran; the Scourge of the Scara."

Myrax's eyes widened. "Wow, they have nicknames for me? Indeed; I am Makuta Myrax, the Brotherhood Outcast."

"Outcast?" Axonn asked. "Word had reached me long ago that the Brotherhood were behind the Great Cataclysm. Is this true?"

Myrax shook his head. "I wouldn't know. I was sentenced to death by the Brotherhood long before the Great Cataclysm, so I wouldn't know."

"Sentenced to death? Did you escape?" Axonn asked.

"Obviously, as I'm here," Myrax replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a hunted being, Axonn. I've been island-hopping for a while. I've secured a base here."

"I've noticed, I've seen your base and your guards."

"You're new here?"

Axonn smiled. "No, I was here long before you came, me and another colleague."

"So…why are _you_ here?" Myrax asked.

"I guard something. I cannot say what, though, as I've already said too much."

"Ah, a secret object," Myrax assumed. Before Axonn could demand how Myrax knew, Myrax continued. "I have a little power my ex-follow Makuta don't. I can detect beings and things of power. There's something here, though what it is, I do not know."

Axonn at Myrax and said, "That isn't your concern."

Myrax shrugged. "Of course not. So you've known of me for some time. Why is it only now that you come forward?"

"I have been…preoccupied and I didn't know how to confront you."

"Well, now you have." Myrax turned away and said, "Now, I must return to my land. I want to see what damage has been done there." With that he left.

To his surprise the base was sound, though some things inside were knocked down.

_It's been an eventful day_, he thought. _Will any more come_?


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

One month ago…

To his surprise, yes. It all started with the arrival of six Toa canisters.

At first, Myrax was worried. Did the Brotherhood know where he was and sent Toa to kill him? Or did Axonn call Toa to arrest him? Theory A was disproven as the Brotherhood would most likely send agents over, not mere Toa. Theory B seemed a little far-fetched. Axonn and his friend could just handle Myrax on their own.

None of the theories were correct anyways, as emerging from those canisters were six Skakdi. But then that raised the question: Did they know he was here, and were sent as a small raiding party? True, Myrax hadn't fought in a while and has weakened, but that didn't mean six would be enough to fall him. He decided to investigate.

These Skakdi presented themselves to the Matoran as Toa. Despite their non-Toa appearance the Matoran welcomed them. Myrax didn't intervene; he wanted no part of the events that would unfold. He wanted to see what happened, though.

The "Toa" acted strange, and eventually had the Matoran build a stronghold for them and drain the volcano (at one point a lava monster appeared, only to be defeated by a couple of the "Toa". Myrax doubted it's gone forever.

Some of the Matoran grew suspicious, and a resistance group began to form as the "Toa" enslaved almost all of the other Matoran, and had them all draining the volcano.

Then six more canisters arrived. He thought more Skakdi had arrived as reinforcements, but this time six real Toa showed up. He heard they were called the Toa Nuva. It didn't ring a bell. At the same time he found another lone canister elsewhere on the island shores. Who came from there? He picked up a presence from the stronghold, a familiar presence, one which both worried and irritated Myrax.

The battle between the Toa Nuva and the Skakdi, who were called the Piraka, didn't go well for the Toa. They were stripped of their gear and were carried to the volcano. The volcano erupted before they were thrown into it, however. Still, Myrax had no idea if they would survive. He also saw a tall figure in navy and gold armor. Either this was Axonn's friend, or the mystery person from the canister. He settled on being Axonn's coworker, as the tall being couldn't fit into the canister unless cut into pieces and stuffed in there, with a label on the canister's outside reading "Assembly Required." He wasn't the familiar presence, though. Either way, this "Brutaka" guy, as he's called, seemed to be allied with the Piraka. Myrax remembered an encounter and a consequence later on.

Myrax was inspecting some of the plant life in the forest, looking for components to create a new creature. He detected a presence from behind. He thought it was Axonn, but when he turned around, he was wrong. A tall figure in dark blue and gold armor stood over him. He wielded a large blade, and was ready to use.

Myrax wasted no time. He drew his twin blades (not his normal swinging ones as they were at his base), and attacked. The tall figure blocked his attack and kicked him back. The tall figure's blades started spinning as he threatened to cut Myrax in half. Myrax tried to read the tall figure's mind, to see what his plan was, but the figure's mind was shielded. Myrax tried to use a shadow blast on the figure, but the figure brushed it off. Myrax had no choice to fight metal-to-metal. He lashed out, but the tall figure's rotating blades ripped both Myrax's blades out of his hands. They landed on a patch of grass nearby. Myrax stepped back and darted for the grass and grabbed his blades. He turned back to the tall figure. His energy detector was picking up traces of a familiar type of being. Now he wanted answers.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I should be asking you that," the tall figure replied. "Tell me who you are, and I'll tell you mine."

"I'm Myrax. Makuta Myrax," Myrax replied.

"Makuta Myrax?" the tall figure asked. "Hmm. Never heard that before. Just Makuta."

"I am a resident to this place," Myrax continued. "And you? I can read your energy type, and it's similar to a Makuta. Who are you?"

"I'm Brutaka, an ex-member of the Order of Mata Nui," the tall figure replied. "I'm not a Makuta. Maybe you're smelling the Antidermis in me, giving me greater power."

Myrax's eyes widened. _That's what it is._ With that he said, "I see. That explains it. So then I assume you're Axonn's pal."

"Was," Brutaka replied. "He and I have…different views. Now, what to do with you? Maybe my…employer…with decide." And before Myrax could do anything he saw Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak glow, and then Myrax found himself in a dark chamber. In the center of a glass sphere of a green substance. Standing before it was a Skakdi, a green one, with a body that was ever-moving, but in a repulsive way, as if each cell was moving on its own.

The green figure whirled around and faced Myrax. "I said not to be- who are you? What are you?"

"Great, another moron," said Myrax. "I am Makuta Myrax. Your tall Brutaka friend sent me here, thinking you have a better idea on what to do with me."

The green being snorted. "No, but I can fry you." He pulled on a lever. The floor under Myrax opened up. Below was lava.

"Oh, come on-" Myrax said before falling. He used his teleportation power to beam back onto the floor. He readied his blades. He also picked up traces of Makuta in the room, mainly from the sphere.

_What is that?_ He thought. He demanded to the green figure, "Who are you? What is that? What's in that sphere?"

"I'm Zaktan," the green figure replied. "The leader of the Piraka. This sphere contains Antidermis. Why am I telling you this? So you can know before you die!" His body turned into a green cloud. It went straight into Myrax and tried to suffocate him. Myrax used a shadow bolt but it had no effect. He tried slashing the cloud but that didn't do anything. He was finding himself in a bad situation. He had to admit it, but he was a little afraid.

"Forget this," he said. "Carry on with…whatever you're doing." With that Myrax teleported back to his base. He staggered back in. He had to think on what to do. Sadly, hiding would have to do for now.

Not long after Myrax was able to see that the Toa Nuva survived the eruption, only to get attacked by the Matoran resistance. A Ta-Matoran broke things up, and the two groups formed an alliance. Why the Matoran attacked, Myrax wasn't sure. Or why both sides allied. Now allied, the Toa and Matoran breached the Piraka stronghold. Myrax didn't see any of the Piraka or Brutaka outside, and assumed they were all inside. He wasn't sure what happened, though.

It was at night that the red star shot six bolts of lightning down on the icy coast. It woke Myrax up. With his night vision he saw six more canisters arrive. He wondered how many more beings were going to arrive; there are already nineteen canisters on this hunk of rock.

Six Toa, loaded with raw energy, as Myrax's scanners picked up, came from the canisters. They had no idea on what to do or on where to go. Again, Myrax wanted no part in it.

The next morning the Piraka were about. He saw Brutaka toss five the Matoran out of the stronghold. He guessed the Matoran and Toa Nuva lost. They woke up and regained their sixth member, an Onu-Matoran who seemed to be the leader, and moved out. One of the Piraka attacked the new Toa and left, and the resistance leader met the Toa and led them elsewhere. Then the Matoran and Toa split into groups. One group freed the enslaved Matoran, another found an injured Axonn, who was attacked by his colleague Brutaka, and the other team breached the Piraka stronghold in search for something. The other Toa and Matoran arrived, and another battle was fought inside the stronghold. Myrax placed his bet that the Skakdi would win again .Why? They've already defeated the Toa Nuva, what chance would these Toa have?

Holes had been blown into the walls of the stronghold. Axonn recovered and slowly walked to the stronghold. At one point one of the Toa flew out of the stronghold. Then two of the Skakdi broke out. Myrax picked up their increased power, but where did they get it? Now long after the sixth Toa returned with a rock.

The forest began to burn as the Toa and the Piraka left. The two powerful Piraka fought each other, and even caused a huge explosion. There was another fight between the Toa and the Piraka against the two Ptreacherous Piraka who obviously disliked sharing great power. Then one Toa, a red one, fired a sphere at them and drained their power. Not long after the Piraka went into the earth, and so did the Toa, where they were going Myrax knew not.

Axonn and Brutaka were still in the stronghold, Myrax observed. So were the Matoran. Where they killed? No, the Matoran were in the deeper levels of the stronghold and the two titans were fighting each other, with the familiar presence still inside. Myrax had moved closer to see what was happening, presuming it's safer with lesser beings around.

There was an explosion. No, not a normal explosion involving death and destruction, but rather an explosion of dread that sickened Myrax. The essence grew close and seemed to have screamed, but then it faded, and Myrax could no longer feel it. Not long after another mighty being appeared, one with a fierce-looking face, one best described as repulsive. The being, Myrax knew, was Botar, a member of the Order. Teridax told him about this tall being. Botar grabbed an unconscious Brutaka and teleported away. The six Matoran reappeared, along with, to Myrax's surprise, the six Toa Nuva, freed and their gear reclaimed.

Too close for watching, Myrax began to back away when his power sensors picked up something powerful coming from the hole in the earth the other Toa and Piraka had gone into. It flew out, and it appeared to be a mask! A golden mask, precisely. But mask of what? The six Toa were chasing it, along with the Piraka, but the Piraka held back. The mask plunged into the waters of the bay. One of the Toa, a Toa of water, went into trey and get it, but couldn't, and nearly drowned had not a strange Matoran from beneath the sea pushed her back up. The Matoran died then. The Piraka began to move to launch an attack until Axonn, Botar, the Toa Nuva, and six Matoran appeared. The other Toa rejoiced with them and talked. They split up when they got to the village, as the freed Matoran there repairing the place. The resistance party and Toa Nuva left. Axonn used his axe to create a hole in the ground. The other six Toa went down into the ground, though some sort of tunnel.

The Toa Nuva got a boat and sailed north. The six Matoran aided in repairing their village. Axonn looked on. Botar disappeared again.

The dead Matoran was still on the shore. Myrax took the chance to leave his hiding spot and go to the Matoran, and took him to his base, and will hopefully get some answers.

The Matoran was different from the Voya Nui ones, or any other Matoran Myrax has seen. The Matoran was taller and stronger and made for surviving underwater, but he couldn't breathe water. His death wasn't from drowning, but abrupt pressure change, meaning this Matoran came from the deeps of the sea. Still, where did he come from exactly? Since Myrax didn't have any resurrection powers, or even a Mask of Reanimation, he was lost. He dropped the body at the village when no one was looking. He won't doubt the Matoran there will be mystified and take it as both a mystery and a threat.

He wasn't aware of the Toa Mahri's actions, or even when they met with Axonn again. He sensed the mask, however, and it was moving…a lot. He figured it was changing hands down there, but with whom? Or what? He picked up a flare it gave off, though.

Axonn began to take the Matoran deep underground, and it wasn't long before the village was empty. He did see Matoran similar to the dead one appear and go under as well.

Axonn approached Myrax's base. Myrax's rahkshi prepared to fire beams at him that'd blind him temporarily. He went to the side and threw his axe. It acted as a boomerang and spun. It decapitated all of the rahkshi before returning to his hands. He stepped forward and spoke.

"Myrax! Come out! I have urgent business to speak to you with!"

Myrax opened the main door into the base and stepped out. He looked at his fallen rahkshi, and then at Axonn.

"That axe of yours is a mighty weapon," Myrax said, annoyed by what Axonn had done. "I've been watching what has happened, and I seek answers. Tell me what you-"

"There's no time for answers, Myrax," Axonn interrupted. "At any moment this island will sink and go back to where it came. Everything on the surface, including you and your base, will be destroyed."

"Uh-huh. And where do I go?" Myrax demanded.

"You have two choices: join me and the Matoran underground, or seek another land."

Myrax weighed his options. Joining Axonn? The Matoran, he knew, wouldn't like that. Having a Makuta like Myrax was no better than having a pet Zivon the eats anything, including you. Also, it may be too cramped. And, he'd rather not risk revealing him being the one dropping off the dead Matoran. Leaving Voya Nui? He knew that he would have no idea on where to go. He could go to Metru Nui, if it was still deserted.

Yes. That's what he'll do.

He said to Axonn, "I'll leave for Metru Nui, I need a boat, though."

Axonn shook his head. "I'm not sure we have any of those, but you can try the Toa canisters."

"Canisters?" Myrax spat. "I'm a Makuta, Axonn. I doubt those things work for Makuta."

"It worked for the Piraka, I bet it'll work for you, too. If it doesn't, and you die, no big loss. Hey, one less Makuta in the universe."

"Love you too," Myrax muttered. Axonn continued.

"Look, I have to go, and you too. Farewell, Makuta Myrax, and…good luck." Axonn departed, heading back towards the village. But he turned and said, "Oh, actually, it's probably best to go your own way; the Matoran are a little…upset with you."

Myrax rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: the Matoran I found?"

Axonn nodded. "Yeah. Him. Next time you do an autopsy on a mysterious Matoran, just deliver the body to me."

Myrax groaned. "Sure, right, but I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon…or ever." Axonn smiled and continued his journey, leaving Myrax to his own.

Myrax went back into his base and prepared for departure. He had no rahkshi or other projects left. Once he was ready he used his teleport power to reach the shores. That's when he realized he could teleport to Metru Nui. He decided to go to the Great Temple for starters. With that he began his teleportation.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

His journey was disrupted, and was struck in the portal highway. He was hurled back by a shadow bolt. He looked ahead to see Anaki.

"Anaki!" Myrax shouted. "Don't! Fighting in a teleport is highly dangerous!"

Anaki smiled. "I know. But I have you where I want you. What will destroy you: me, or the teleport?"

Myrax barred his teeth. Anaki hurled more bolts. Myrax ducked from one and used his swinging blades to block a few more. He tried to cut down Anaki, but Anaki used his shield to block the attack. He detached his sword which was on the shield and charged. He blocked a swinging blade and leapt over another one. He brought his weapon down on Myrax. Myrax grabbed onto Anaki's left ankle and tossed him away. Anaki disappeared.

Myrax's eyes widened. Either Anaki had landed in a place, or was shredded from hitting a teleport highway wall.

Myrax now had the chance to step through a gateway, but it wasn't Metru Nui, or the one he knew of.

The placed was in good shape; as if it wasn't ruined in the Great Cataclysm. But there were Toa statues. Matoran scurried from place to place. Toa patrolled the streets.

"Freeze!"

Myrax turned around to see a Toa, one who looked like one of the Toa Nuva, but less armor. He was white in color, wore Kanohi Akaku, and carried a white sword. He was joined by a Toa in red and wore Kanohi Hau and carried a flame sword.

"Who are you?" asked the white Toa. "Show your ID tablet!"

"ID tablet? The blazes?" Myrax asked. Before he could react, he was in a block of ice up to the neck. The white Toa put his ice blade under Myrax's chin.

"What kind of Toa are you? I will ask again: where's your ID tablet? I won't ask again, and I may slit your throat."

Myrax smiled. "Some Toa around here. How can I show you anything with my arms frozen?"

"Right," said the Toa. "I can check with my mask, actually…"

"Hmm, don't know what happened here, but I see Toa have grown a little dumb and hostile. What about the Toa code?"

The ice Toa focused on Myrax. He shook his head and turned to the red Toa. "He has no ID."

"We have no code anymore," said the fire Toa. "Let Kopaka prove it."

The ice Toa was about to strike before Myrax flexed his muscles, and shattered his icy bonds. Kopaka paused. Myrax wasted no time to use a couple shadow bolts on the two Toa to knock them down.

"You made a mistake, you angry, honorless, idiots," Myrax boomed. "Never mess with Makuta Myrax!" Before the two Toa could get back onto their feet Myrax teleported. He hoped this time he would reach the Great Temple of the real Metru Nui and not this paradox.

However, as he was a shadow bolt passed his head. He whirled around to see a sword about to go into his face. He used his shapeshifting power to become smaller and have Anaki fly over him. Anaki turned back and tried to strike Myrax again. Myrax knocked Anaki back. Anaki had shapeshifted wings for himself and was able to catch himself. He hurled a shadow blast at Myrax. Myrax bat it away with his swinging blades.

"I see you survived," said Myrax.

"I landed in some part of Metru Nui, and continued to track you," Anaki growled.

"So you knew I was on Voya Nui?"

Anaki nodded. "We had just found out. I gave chase immediately."

"Why do you continue to hunt me?"

"It's my job," Anaki replied. "I will finish you here, and then go to Karda Nui to join the other Makuta to see The Plan fulfilled."

"The Plan? What plan?"

"This is none of your concern," Anaki snarled as he burled a shadow bolt at Myrax, who deflected it. Anaki charged and used his gravitational powers on Myrax's swinging blades to make them too heavy to swing, and then struck. Myrax ducked and switched to his twin melee blades and managed to dent Anaki's armor, and blocked a blow. He returned to his normal size. Anaki made another strike. Myrax blocked a blow and pieced Anaki's chestpiece. Anaki's essence began to drift out. That surprised Myrax. What had happened to Anaki?

Anaki took advantage of the distraction and hurled a shadow blast at Myrax's face, knocking him down. Anaki growled and left the teleportation highway. His gravitational power on Myrax's swinging blades had lifted. Myrax put his weapons away and also exited the highway.

No, not the Great Temple of normal Metru Nui, but rather a vast desert wasteland, with strange structures jutting out of the sand. It was nighttime. Myrax doubted he was on an island elsewhere in the universe. He doubted he was on the same planet!

He teleported again. This time he wasn't attacked by Anaki.

His next destination was in a barren land with gray rock. It was in dark void resembling the night sky, with stars everywhere, including one not far off that was a mix of blue, green, bits of sand, and white. It was a strange star, Myrax noted before realizing he couldn't breathe! He didn't know what the star was, what was happening, nor should he care. He had to get out of here. He teleported again. Where will his faulty teleporting power take him this time?

He was in the middle of a field made of a hard black material. He was outside, with a bright sun shining down on him. The field was surrounded by a fence of sort, with a couple small gaps to allow access into and out. There were a few odd poles that went up, curved, and connected to a strange-shaped board with the outline of a red rectangle on it. Under that was a basket with no bottom. White lines on the black material were painted in front of the each tall object. The objects and fences were slightly taller than the roughly eight feet Myrax stood at.

Outside the field was another long strip of the black material, with a gray material dividing the two. There were strange, blocky structures everywhere. Strange vehicles moved along the strip of black material. Myrax also caught sight of a few smaller beings. They were a little over half his height, and he bet he could snap them in half. But he went against the idea. First thing's first; he had to get to Metru Nui- if he could.

_This isn't the time to study and experiment_, he thought. _I have to get to Metru Nui._ With that he teleported again, only to wind up in another place made of hard gray, dark gray, green and red material. He was surrounded by tall buildings, many having screens on them displaying strange beings, products, and symbols. There were a lot of the four-wheeled vehicles in all shapes, sizes, and colors moving around. There were a lot of the beings as well, wearing all kinds of soft-looking armor, with skin colors measuring from white to peach to light brown and dark brown, with colored hair in gold, brown, black, gray, white, and some strange colors, or a mix. They came in different shapes and sizes as well.

Of course they noticed him and began to panic or stare. A couple beings in dark blue armor and strange gear pulled out small weapons which fired small projectiles into him. They stung, but proved to be ineffective against Myrax. Still, they were annoying him.

If he ever returned, he'll try and make peace. But for right now Myrax decided now was a good time to leave before he causes damage. He'll make sense of what he saw later. If there was one thing he knew, he wasn't on an island somewhere in the universe. He teleported again and wound up on a familiar place.

Destral.

_Close enough_, he thought.

Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the universe. He knew Nata Nui had…

_No,_ thought Myrax in disbelief. _That's impossible_!

Mata Nui was dead.

Myrax had no idea on what to do now. He wondered if he should use his now-defective teleport powers to leave this universe, now seeing there were more universes out there.

_Maybe back to that one with the strange beings,_ he thought. _No, bad idea_.

He toyed with the idea until he saw a couple rahkshi fire bolts at him. He dodged their blasts and used his swinging blades to cut both Makuta sons down. He took a shadow hit the side. Myrax staggered. He hurled a blast at his attacker, who avoided the shot.

"How's the teleporting working, old friend?" Makuta Tridax asked. "Anaki told me about the fight. It sounded intense."

Myrax responded by using his swinging blades to grab Tridax's staff and disarmed him. A hand came out of Tridax to try and disarm Myrax. Myrax scorched Tridax's armor with a shadow bolt, and used his gravitational powers to bend Tridax's armor. Tridax launched a bolt at Myrax, which knocked the warrior down. Tridax recovered as Myrax got up.

"I see you still have that combat touch," Tridax noted. "Just like Anaki and Icarax."

Myrax grabbed Tridax's throat and lifted the scientist into the air and demanded, "Where are they? Where's Teridax?"

"I guess…you know nothing…of the Plan," Tridax gasped.

"I don't. So where are they?"

"Anaki is in Karda Nui. Icarax is inside. Teridax, I'm not sure, but he's carrying out the Plan."

Myrax yelled and threw Tridax on the ground. He yelled to Tridax, "All right I've had enough of this! What is this 'Plan' I've heard Anaki talk about?"

Tridax struggled to his feet. "Alright…I'll tell you. Let's go to _my_ lab, elsewhere on the island. I might as well show you what I've been up to."

As they walked Tridax explained. "This Plan would for the taking over of the universe- or this one, anyways. We put Mata Nui in a coma, and he'll slowly die, with the Mask of Life being the only thing that can save him. So, with the help of some Toa, they'll be able to-"

There was another feeling, this one with a form of hope. The skies brightened. Mata Nui was alive again.

"Well, speak of Karzahni," said Tridax. "Just as I was saying it."

"So Toa saved Mata Nui, go on," said Myrax, brushing aside the feeling of hope.

"Well, Teridax will do something that, once the Great Spirit is awakened, it won't be the Great Spirit."

"It'll be Teridax," Myrax breathed.

He was speechless for the rest of the way to a large building, though nowhere in comparison to the fortress, where Icarax was, Myrax noted. However, he noticed a hideous creature flying towards it, with a small green figure riding it.

Tridax opened the door and let Myrax enter it before he did as well. It was dark at first, but before Myrax could activate his night vision the lights came on.

The room had a rug, masks on the wall, and even a Toa in a stasis tube. There was an absence of rahkshi, thankfully.

There was a sign pointing to a few different door: Main lab, Project Shadow I, and Project Shadow II.

Tridax opened a door into Shadow I. Inside was a large dark room. Tridax turned on the light. Myrax restrained to gasp.

The two were on a catwalk overlooking several stasis tubes, inside each was a Toa of the same type, but it different shadows; some were white and gold, others white and silver, others silver and black, and others just shadow black. On a center table were various notes and the Kanohi Olmak; Mask of Dimensional Gates; a copy of the mask Brutaka had. Myrax was part of one of Tridax's experiments which resulted him having the ability to teleport with no mask. His power scanner was acquired by a Nyrah crafter. There was a tank of little repulsive creatures, next to that were several orange crystalline spheres. Other machinery covered the room.

"What is this?" Myrax asked as they went down some metal stairs onto the main floor.

"I've been working on Shadow Toa," Tridax explained. "Chirox and Mutran are trying to create Shadow Toa as well. Both are in Karda Nui. There are Matoran of Light there, who have an increased chance on becoming Toa. Their plan? Corrupt the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran, and hopefully down the line they'll become Shadow Toa."

Tridax gestured to a black Toa, "while they rely on chance, I rely on certainties, much like Icarax and his thing for world dominance. I sue my mask here-" he moved to the mask- "and harvest a certain Toa of Light named Takunuva from different times and dimensions, and take him here to corrupt. Why take a chance of hoping a Shadow Matoran turned into a Shadow Toa when you can turned a Toa of Light and corrupt him instead?"

"So you're raising an army of Shadow Toa?" Myrax asked, viewing one of the gold and white Toa. "Will they be smart enough? How do you know they won't turn on you?"

Tridax smiled. "Oh, they won't. Trust me."

Myrax shuddered. He doubted their loyalty. He said, "So there are the new rahkshi, the new warriors."

"More like elite warriors," Tridax corrected. "Well, that's that experiment. There's another project I'm working on as well. This one…the results are unknown." With that he climbed up the stairs onto the catwalk, and then back into the main room, followed by Myrax. Tridax shut the door for Project Shadow I and opened the odor for Project Shadow II. The lights turned on, revealing a hallway. The two Matura entered it. There were doors on the left side, each with a slot.

"I've been using the mask for other 'harvests' as well," said Tridax.

Myrax got a look inside one. There were four metal beds, each with a strange biomechanical being on it. Roughly the size of Matoran, they wore no masks. They looked worse for wear: the results from experiments, how they've lived, or both?

"These are from another place with beings similar to ourselves," Tridax explained. "The next two cells contain stranger beings."

Myrax saw what Tridax meant. Inside one cell were four more beds, these containing the beings Myrax saw earlier.

"So you know, then," Tridax replied, reading Myrax's mind. "They call themselves humans. Despite their writing is different than ours, we both speak similar languages. At one point my mask malfunctioned and I wound up on the planet full of them. They call it Earth. I have to interrogate a few to collect knowledge on where I was going. They're humanoid like us, but are smaller, though taller than a Matoran. They are completely organic with an endoskeleton unlike ours. They are physically weaker, and have no powers. The pieces of cloth they wear are their 'armor'."

"They have weapons, though," Myrax noted.

Tridax looked impressed. "They do; it's their only way to protect themselves. Once Teridax takes over, I will ask for an invasion of Earth."

"So what do you plan to do with them?"

"Study them, and see if they can be turned into…something."

"Shadow…'Humans'?"

Tridax nodded. "Yes. I've found that they breathe our air, can eat, sleep, and dispose of waste of sort, much like Matoran and other beings, and more." He shrugged. "Well, that's the end of the tour. Now you know what's going on. You know a little too much, in fact." With that he used a shadow blast on Myrax and blasted him back into the main room.

Myrax saw a large hole made in his armor. Tridax was surprised to not see any essence coming out of Myrax's armor. As Myrax got up Tridax said, "How are you still solid material and not an essence like us?"

"Easy," Myrax said as he drew his swinging blades. "I'm not the Makuta you and the others are."

Tridax shapeshifted into a Ta-Matoran and avoided the swinging blades. He threw a punch at Myrax. Myrax uppercut him, and sent Tridax up into the ceiling, making a hole in it. Myrax used his gravitational power to slam Tridax to the ground, and then into the door into Shadow I, blowing it open. Tridax returned to his normal form and hurled a couple shadow bolts at the armor breach, knocking Myrax back and cutting off his power. Tridax charged. Myrax swung his blades and damaged Tridax's right side, and allowed his essence to start drifting from it. He looked at Myrax and snarled.

The main door flew open and two daggers came into the room and hit Myrax's side. Another was flung at his head. He ducked and blocked another. A couple arrows came in, one hitting the wall behind him and caused it to explode. The other hit his arm and shot spasms through it. Myrax pulled the daggers and arrow out of him and crushed both. He blocked another arrow and a shadow bolt from Tridax.

Two other Makuta warriors entered the room. One was Hira, The Blademaster. He carried multiple knives and daggers, some with incapacitating powers. He was also black in color, but thinner. Fedru, The Marksman, carried an energy bow and can create any arrows of power necessary to defeat opponents. They were warriors as well, though rarely seen in the arena as they were assigned to be elite guards on Destral. He saw they had taken Fenrahk steeds here (another creature Myrax developed long ago, something with the body of a kikilano and the head of a Fenrahk spider.

"This ends here, traitor," said Hira.

Myrax knew he was outnumbered and was damaged. He had to leave, but Hira and Fedru attacked him, not giving him the chance. He blocked a couple arrows and a blow from Hira. Tridax held back, still tending to his wound. Myrax swung his blades at Fedru while dodging a shot from him, knocking The Marksman off his feet and dented his left arm. Myrax shrugged his head from a flying dagger. Hira leapt over him and was about to strike him down. Myrax teleported behind Hira and grabbed him and tossed him onto Tridax. Fedru fired a disintegration arrow into Myrax's left knee, disintegrating the armor and exposing his knee. Myrax growled and used his gravity power to send Fedru up into the ceiling, and then back down. The Marksman hit the ground hard, and was unconscious. Hira got back up and charged. At last second he flung a couple knives. Myrax switched to his melee swords and blocked them. Hira lashed out at him. Myrax blocked the attack, spun around, and hit Hira's side. He ducked a swing from Hira and rammed Hira to the ground. Fedru shot both swords out of Myrax's hands. Myrax stepped on Hira and started to crush his chestplate and leak out his essence. Fedru fired a shot at Myrax, distracting him, and giving Hira the chance to stab Myrax's foot. Myrax yelped and pulled back, releasing Hira. Hira sprung up and attacked again. Myrax blocked the attack with his swinging blades, and even disarmed The Blademaster. Fedru fired an arrow. Myrax teleported from it as it hit Tridax in the back of the head. Tridax gave a grunt as the arrow struck him in the back of the head.

Myrax used his gravity power to disarm Fedru's weapon. He cast his and Hira's weapons away. The two warriors launched shadow bolts at Myrax. He decided now he had to leave. He ducked a bolt and grabbed his weapons and teleported. Hopefully it'll take him to where he had to go, and hopefully no other Makuta will follow him. He vowed to one day return and free the humans and other beings trapped in Tridax's lab.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Myrax decided to change direction and go to Karda Nui. No doubt the other Makuta read his intentions and were setting a trap. So he changed direction. Well, he was pleased to know that he arrived at his destination of Karda Nui with no unwelcomed sidetracks.

What he wasn't pleased with was that he was in the sky, and was falling. He gave himself wings and glided to a halt. He couldn't see much with the mist. He used his power scanner. Well, the Mask of Life was here. There were fourteen other beings, and then many lesser beings like Matoran. He liked how his energy scanner doubled as a radar.

He looked at himself. He needed his armor repaired, first of all. So he began to fly around.

It wasn't long before he ground a village on what appeared to be a stalactite, one which had fallen long ago and now served as a base for a settlement.

Myrax had a rough landing. He wasn't used to flying. He got up and began looking around. He ground a strange launching mechanism. His hand brushed against the control. It fired a sphere of light which blew a hole straight into a shelter.

"Hmm, this may be useful," he said. He brought it along. He didn't know what it was called, but it was known as a Midak Skyblaster, which was meant to be used against his "brothers."

Still, he had armor to fix. He managed to find a smith of sort. He set to work on repairing his gear. It wasn't long before his armor was fixed, his weapons sharpened, and the skyblaster mounted on his shoulder. He shapeshifted wings and equipped propulsion devices on his feet which allowed him to rocket up into the air.

_And now, to find Mutran_\- he began before he took a shadow bolt to his right wing. He began to tilt right until he looked behind to see a sword coming for his head. He blocked it with his melee swords. He lashed out at his attacker, who used his shield to block the attack before trying to ram it into Myrax. Myrax slowed down and his attacker rammed his shield into the empty air. His attacker spun around and tried to decapitate Myrax with his sword. Myrax's swords pushed it aside and flew past him. A shadow bolt flew over him. His skyblaster fired a shot back at his attacker. The attacker used his Mask of Speed to dart over Myrax. He stopped and held out his shield. Myrax had no time to slow down, and rammed into the shield. Both were stunned from the collision and began to fall. Myrax regained his senses, and punched his attacker in the face as he regained consciousness, only to lose it again, and his attacker fell into the mist.

Myrax sighed. Hopefully that'll be the last he saw of his hunter.

That wouldn't be the case. The attacker woke up, stopped in midair, and used his gravity power to bring down Myrax, and then delivered a punch to Myrax's face. He cut his gravity power. Myrax reeled before launching a sphere of light at the attacker. The attacker tried to block the attack, but the sphere went through his shield, melting a hole into it, and scorched his left arm. He growled and nearly dropped his shield. His response was using heat vision on Myrax, who teleported the beam at his attacker's back. His attacker saw it coming, and moved out of the way.

"This fight has to end, Anaki," Myrax panted.

Aanki's response was using magnetism to disarm Myrax of his melee blades and melt them into slag, and then into nothing. He hurled a shadow bolt at Myrax. Myrax batted it away with his swinging blades before launching another sphere of light at Anaki. Anaki dodged it and flew into Myrax, but was bat away by Myrax's signature swinging blades. Anaki spun and regained his bearings, only to take a hit to the body by Myrax's blades and then a sphere of light, creating a large hole in his chestpiece.

Anaki knew this was his end, and he'll make sure he fights to the very end.

"Anaki, you could've joined me and go against Teridax's plan. I know it now! It has to be stopped! You have no idea on what will happen!"

"You should've paid less attention to your work and listened to us, and stop siding with Miserix," Anaki growled. He used magnetism to try and tear Myrax's armor off. Myrax used magnetism to counter Anaki's attack.

Then Myrax's skyblaster fired a sphere straight at Anaki's face. The blast shattered his mask. His essence fully left the metal shell it had been in for millennia. Now the armor fell into the mist below.

Myrax watched the metal fall as he holstered his swinging blades. He looked at his skyblaster, and realized the power it had. Now he was dangerous. _Too_ dangerous.

And he liked it.

His hunter taken care of, Myrax began his search for Mutran. His power scanner revealed multiple battles being fought in this large cave. There were three newcomers who had arrived during his fight with Anaki. He found one was Icarax. He assumed Hira and Fedru were the other two. He'd rather not get into a round two with them. With that he went to another empty village to rest and repair his armor (again). He checked his weaponry. His skyblaster, swinging blades, and Makuta powers. He had his armor, rocket boots, his sword-like wings, and mask.

"It'll do," said Myrax as he left.

It was a long flight to the walls near the ceiling of Karda Nui. He found the entrance into what he thought was Mutran's lab, but encountering Chirox made him think different. He had changed, being in a hideous bat-like form with a shadow Matoran on his back.

"Ah, brother," Chirox hissed. "Or should I say _traitor_?"

"I don't have the time for you," Myrax growled. "I'm here to see Mutran."

The Matoran asked Chirox, "Um, Great Chirox, who is this?"

"A traitor, Kirop," Chirox spat. "A traitor who must be dealt with!" He used heat vision to pierce and breach Myrax's armor. It made a hole, but no essence came out.

Myrax laughed. "Ah, brother, I never changed like you or the other Makuta did. I don't have to worry about a crack or hole in my armor." He drew his weapons. "Unlike you."

"What is this?"

The two Makuta and one shadow Matoran turned around to see Mutran standing there, his little assistant, Vican, behind him.

"Ah, Mutran," said Myrax. "I'm glad you're here. What's going on?"

"The Toa, that's what," Mutran hissed. "They destroyed my lab, so I must use Chirox's here." In anger he kicked a rock at Myrax, who used his gravity power on it to drop it to the floor before it reached him.

"Wait, does Anaki know you're here?" Mutran asked.

Myrax nodded. "Did. Not anymore, though. I, well, killed him, with this." He gestured to his skyblaster.

Both Makutas' eyes widened.

"You murderer!" Chirox yelled as he used a sonic attack on Myrax. Myrax staggered back, covering his hearing sensors. Chirox followed it up with a disintegration blast. Myrax dodged it and used his winging blades to knock Chirox off his feet. He trapped Chirox in a stasis field. Kirop fired a shadow bolt at Myrax. Myrax blocked it with his blades and used a fear attack to freeze the shadow Matoran in fear.

"You think this shield will hold _me_?" Chirox asked as he shattered it.

Myrax shrugged. "I thought not all Makuta were immune to their own powers." With that he fired a shadow blast and hurled Chirox into a wall. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Myrax turned to Mutran. "Any comments?"

Mutran shook his head.

"Who else is here?"

"There's you, me, Chirox here, Anaki, who _was_, Icarax, Hira, Fedru, Antroz, Vamprah, Krika, Gorast, and Bitil." He added, "If you're here to kill the other Makuta, let me in on a little secret: Chirox, Antroz, and Vamprah were blinded in the light that consumed the place and now use shadow Matoran as eyes."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Myrax replied.

"That weapon you have there, though; the Toa Nuva have those as well. They're dangerous."

"The Toa Nuva are here, too?"

Mutran nodded. "Currently Kopaka, Pohatu, and Lewa fight Chirox, Vamprah, and Antroz in the skies. Tahu, Gali, and Onua fight Bitil, Krika, and Gorast in the swamp below."

Myrax shuddered. Of all the Makuta, Gorast bothered him the most. She was…a creep and easy-to-anger with, and that's putting it in gentle words. He asked, "And you, Icarax, Hira and Fedru?"

Mutran replied, "I'm working on making better shadow leeches, Icarax is killing everyone above, and Hira and Fedru-"

"-are here for you."

Myrax turned to see the two warriors behind him. They hadn't developed wings for the environment, but one had a Fenrahk flyer (another Myrax creation, Myrax was loving how some of his creations were being used against him), and another had an XA3 Aircycle parked outside.

"I see you couldn't give yourself at least some wings," Myrax noted.

"Now why would we change our good looks to…the hideous ones our bothers have taken…to fly?"

"It would help-" Myrax began until he took a shadow blast from behind. He hit the ground and looked back to see that the shot had come from Mutran. Chirox and Kirop had also recovered. Myrax shook his head.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Five on one,_ Myrax thought grimly.

"Could be worse," Mutran said with a smile, reading Myrax's mind. "Could be _every_ Makuta here against you."

Myrax knew Fedru was about to fire his bow at him. Fedru fired an electric arrow. Myrax dodged it. Mutran took the hit instead, and spasms coursed through his body. He nearly toppled over had Vican not been there to help him.

Myrax showed no mercy. He trapped Fedru in a stasis field and ducked one of Hira's daggers. He swung his right blade at Hira and cut his leg armor. Chirox fired a shadow bolt. Myrax decided to use his teleportation power in a way he hasn't before. He concentrated on the bolt and teleported it over Hira. It struck him and he went down. Chirox used gravity to push Myrax down. Myrax fired his skyblaster at him. Chirox dodged the shot and charged. Myrax fired another sphere of light, this one scorching the left arm armor. It lagged Chirox long enough for Myrax to strike him with his blades. The shadow Matoran fired a shadow blast at Myrax, who deflected it. Mutran used a shattering attack. Myrax opened a portal and the other end opened over Vican. Mutran opened a portal to consume it and opened the other end from under Myrax. Myrax jumped back. Mutran saw opening and used his spear to try to impale Myrax. Myrax used a shatter attack on it and Mutran's spear broke until a million pieces. He followed it up with a sphere of light that nearly took Mutran's head clean off.

Myrax felt a surge of pain in his right shoulder. He turned to see a knife in it, and saw a dagger about to sever his head off. He used his shatter power to shatter the dagger before firing a sphere of light into Hira. It destroyed his left hand and chestpiece, and his essence leaked out. Fedru broke free and fired three shatter arrows at Myrax, who dodged them. He caught Fedru's hands with his chains and pulled him forward and head-butt him, stunning The Marksman. Myrax gave no quarter and hurled a few spheres of light at him, destroying his armor, and his essence leaked out.

_Two down_, he thought with satisfaction. He took a shadow bolt to the side. He staggered back to see it had come from Kirop, who fired another bolt. Myrax blocked it with his blades, and then another, and then another, and then one more. He stared down at the shadow Matoran.

"Go ahead, puny one," Myrax dared. He leaned forward. "Fire another. Give me your best shot, 'cause I can do this all day, and then cut you in half." He aimed his skyblaster at Kirop. "Or, I can destroy you with your weakness: light. It's ironic, isn't it? Here you have a being of shadow using light to defeat other beings of shadow."

Kirop didn't know what to do and panicked. Vican was worthless, Mutran was trying to gather his bearings, and Chirox had retreated to repair his armor.

Myrax smiled. "Go ahead. Panic all you want." He stood back. "Now, I will go. If any of you try to attack me again, you'll regret it." With that he flew out of the cave.

Myrax sensed the powers here and thought, _Several other Makuta were here, along with the Toa Nuva. The Mask of Life was up in the skies, moving on its own-_

That made Myrax paused. _The Mask of Life? Moving?_ _I've heard it's powerful enough to act on its own, but to be able to move on its own was a new one._ _Then that meant it could think-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a low-tone scream. It didn't sound like any of the Toa's. _It couldn't be-_

So many hard-to-believe thoughts cycled through Myrax's mind. He flew towards the mask. He demanded answers.

His answers were answered right away. Before him on a piece of rock were a defeated Makuta Icarax and a Toa on a hover board of sort. Judging by the shape of the mask, it was the Mask of Life, but given a Toa body.

_So it if is possible of creating a body for itself, then it must think_! Myrax realized.

The Mask- no, Toa of Life; or Toa Ignika, noticed him. But it didn't attack. Instead it stared at Myrax with a curious expression (that was worse than anger or aggression to Myrax).

"Interesting," Myrax said to Toa Ignika. "You can think, and create a body for yourself." He decided to get its thought about him. He used his telepathy to see.

At first he read the mask's thoughts that were about him, and he wasn't considered a threat. Then a jumble of images appeared in his mind, from its creation, the curse of a Great Being, being put under Voya Nui, its use long ago, with a cowardly Toa being sacrificed for using it, its return under Voya Nui, the meeting and donning of a strange Skakdi, the Piraka, and the other Toa from Voya Nui, its flight out of its chamber and into the depths of Mahri Nui and the Pit, it's constant exchange of hands (Kyrehx, Decan, Pridak, Nocturn, Gadunka, Hyraxon, Matoro), the sacrifice of Matoro, the saving of Mata Nui, falling into the swamp, creating a body and vehicle, flying up, meeting Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa, a fight in Mutran's lab and its fall, and the confrontation of Icarax. Myrax had to put it all this together without going mad.

"Perhaps you can help me, then?" Myrax decided to say. _Let's see if I can befriend this being…and then the other Makuta will have a new fear. With Teridax gone, who is leading? Me and this being can!_

But Ignika just stood there.

Anymore interaction was interrupted by a sphere of light bypassing Myrax. He looked to see Toa Lewa Nuva firing at him. He put a stasis field around the Toa, making him crash into it, get repelled to the other side, then back, and bounced back and forth a few more times before coming to a stop. A Matoran was on his back was stunned.

"I see you have new armor, Lewa, Toa Nuva of Air," said Myrax. "And, by chance, we meet."

"Who are you?" Lewa Nuva demanded. "We no sight-seen you before."

Myrax laughed. "Ah, you can say the same about my…brothers. I'll tell who I am if you promise not to attack me as soon as I drop the field." Lewa nodded in compliance. Myrax dropped the field. Lewa and his friend hovered in the air. Myrax continued. "I don't know why you're here, but it must be related to what my brothers want." He paused. "The awakening, isn't it?"

Lewa's friend fired a bolt of light at Myrax. Myrax bat it with one of his blades. Then he added, "Apparently your little friend misheard me. Again, don't attack and I'll tell you who I am. Makuta Myrax is the name. This may sound weird, though: I'm out to destroy the other Makuta."

"And you want me to believe-trust you?" Lewa growled as he used an air cyclone on Myrax. Myrax opened a portal to consume it. The other end was sent back at Chirox's lab, where the two Makuta and their Matoran were caught in the cyclone.

"You don't have to, Lewa," said Myrax. "But if I wanted you dead, you would be by now. Look, I'm a hunted Makuta, ever since the Brotherhood turned on me. It's a long story. Now I've killed three who've been after me, and more remain for whatever's going on around here; the awakening. You could use my help, you know."

"I can't believe-trust your words, Makuta!" Lewa snapped.

Another of the Toa Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, joined them.

"I see we're having a nice talk?" Kopaka Nuva said. He, too, had an Av-Matoran on his back.

"He's one of them, Kopaka," said Lewa. He aimed his skyblaster at Myrax.

"I see that, but his substance…" Kopaka's voice trailed off.

"What?" Lewa asked.

"The other Makuta, their armor contain their essence! This one, his body is still organic." He looked at Myrax suspiciously. Myrax read his mind: _Are you a Makuta or a Dark Hunter or something_?

"Call me what you want," said Myrax. "But who else can do _this_?" He concentrated on his body. Then from his armor he pulled out a kraata. He gestured to it and said, "Ta-da! Maybe I'm a magician!"

A third Toa in orange armor with an orange-armored Av-Matoran joined the group. Myrax assumed this was Pohatu Nuva.

"Well, bothers, what do we have here?" Pohatu Nuva asked.

"A Makuta," Kopaka answered.

"Makuta Myrax, is the name," Myrax introduced with a bow. "Pohatu, I take it? I've heard of you before, yet know little. And that goes for all of you."

"What do you want?" Pohatu asked.

"I'm against my brothers and their 'Plan'. I've already destroyed three who've been chasing me for my treachery. This nifty device has been doing the killing." He gestured to his skyblaster. He noticed the other Toa had skyblasters of their own.

"I don't believe you!" the orange Av-Matoran yelled. He fired a light blast at Myrax. Myrax blocked it with his blades.

"Again, I hope to be on your side with this," said Myrax as he absorbed the kraata. He continued. "From what I know, my brothers want Mata Nui to be awakened. It's part of The Plan, and I'm sure it's bad, very bad."

"So you don't want us to up-wake Mata Nui?" Lewa asked.

"It…it isn't recommended. If my…brothers…want the Great Spirit awakened, it's probably not good."

"And are _they_ against this 'Plan' as well?" Kopaka asked, pointing at something behind Myrax.

Myrax turned around and gasped.

Hovering before him were Anaki, Hira, and Fedru, well and whole, as if they weren't killed.

"How are you three-" Myrax sputtered.

"Thanks to Mutran we were able to reach Destral and get ourselves repaired," said Anaki. He was using his shield as a hoverboard.

"With some slight tweaks, courtesy of Tridax," said Hira, riding a Fenrahk flyer. It was true; he and Fedru had what looked like exposed ribcages with orange spheres in them, similar to the ones in Tridax's lab. He had noticed Chirox, Mutran, and Icarax had the same. In those orange spheres, he noticed, something was in them. It looked like a multitude of things.

"Well that was quick," Myrax commented.

"Now, to finish you off," said Fedru. He was riding the XA3 (Xia Aircycle Model 3) Aircycle.

"One against three? Fair enough," said Anaki. He looked at the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran and added, "And once we're done with him, then we'll destroy you."

Myrax looked over at the Toa Nuva and mouthed, "Go!" Then he turned back to the three Makuta and growled, "So…who wants to die first?"


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Getting beaten up was the last thing Myrax had wanted to happen…and be greatly outnumbered.

The fight had been brought to one of the stalactite villages. Myrax had been put onto the defense even after destroying the Aircycle and Fenrahk flyer. True, Hira and Fedru were on foot now, but Anaki could still fly, and peppered Myrax with shadow bolts.

Apparently the Makuta had friends to come over as well in the form of rahkshi who could fly. Their types included heat vision, slowness, and gravity.

Myrax had to think of something. He was willing to fight to the death, but who will he take out? The Toa Nuva had enough Makuta to worry about.

At least all of the gravity rahkshi were destroyed. His armor had scorch marks from heat vision blasts.

A slowness rahkshi tried to slow Myrax with a blast. Myrax blocked the attack with his swinging blades and used heat vision to fry the kraata inside, killing it and turning the rahkshi armor to scrap. He avoided a shadow bolt from Anaki and blocked a slowness arrow from Fedru. He used heat vision to melt a dagger coming straight for his head. He used a stasis field on several rahkshi and used laser vision to destroy a couple slowness rahkshi and nearly hit Fedru. He ducked an electric arrow and rolled out of the way of a shadow bolt from Anaki. Anaki tried to cut Myrax's head off but Myrax got the chains on one of his blades to lock onto his sword and ripped it out of Anaki''s hand; disarming Anaki. He tossed the sword off the edge. Anaki unleashed a shadow blast that knocked back Myrax before he dove down to grab his sword. Myrax rolled out of the way of a heat vision attack from a green rahkshi. He used a magnetism on the trapped rahkshi until they crumbled together. Once they were dead he dropped the stasis field and used heavy gravity on Anaki that made him crash into the ground, and go deeper into the earth, buying Myrax time to focus on whose left: a yellow (heat vision) rahkshi, a blue/yellow (slowness) rahkshi, Fedru, and Hira. He used laser vision to melt the slowness rahkshi in half. He rolled out of the way of an arrow. He used gravity on Fedru's bow and made it crash into the ground and breaking it. He took a hit to the left arm by a knife courtesy of Hira, and then a heat blast in the back from a yellow rahkshi. He swung his blades at the rahkshi, severing its head and killing the kraata inside. The shell collapsed to the ground. Every rahkshi was now defeated.

Myrax turned to the two Makuta and unleashed a volley of light spheres from his skyblaster. The two avoided the attack and hurled shadow blasts at Myrax, knocking him down. Fedru drew his dagger, his secondary weapon and went in for the kill. Myrax bat him away with his blades, and blocked a knife from Hira. He got back up and hurled another volley of light spheres that the two were able to evade.

"Is it worth it?" Myrax asked. "I've defeated you once. Also, this 'Plan'. Tridax shed some light on it, and it doesn't sound good."

"Not for you, but you'll be dead anyways," said Fedru.

Hira paused. Then he said, "Anaki is still below. Gorast told him the Toa Nuva and the Mask of Life are in the Codrex, whatever that is." Then he added, "Due to his treachery, the other Makuta destroyed Icarax."

This was puzzling for the three Makuta, who were now worried.

"Why though?" Myrax asked. "What was he trying to do?"

Hira sent the message. Then he gave Anaki's response. "He was trying to destroy the Codrex and prevent Mata Nui from awakening. You know him. He wanted to take the Brotherhood- and universe- by force. Sounds like Icarax to me." He paused again then added with a wince. "How he was taken out, ugh!"

"What?" Fedru asked.

"He was teleporting away when Gorast grabbed him and used her powers to make his powers run wild, and Vamprah used a burst of disruption energy to, well, make Icarax's atoms split in all directions. Mutran remarked that it was repulsive…and if it could be done again."

"That's Mutran for you," said Fedru. "Still, if we want the Toa dead, why aren't they?"

The three were aware of basic parts of The Plan, but this part puzzled them.

"The Toa are to be kept alive, but delayed."

Anaki had returned to the top of the fallen stalactite. He was in worn shape, battered-up, but still in one piece.

"Delayed for what?" Fedru asked.

"Delayed to some moment, allow them to awaken Mata Nui somehow, and only _they_ can. Not us. Once they do, _then_ we can eliminate them." He shook his head. "It does bother me. Not so much on how the return of Mata Nui may doom us all, but that our brothers are willing to kill other brothers for The Plan, which is putting more on the fence of it."

"I warned the Toa earlier before you three showed up," Myrax snapped.

"Well it seems they've gone against your word," Anaki shot back. "Look, we have to stop this, starting with our brothers." He glared at Myrax. "You seem to have no problem with that."

Myrax smiled. "Hey, with you, I was merely defending myself."

"Are you suggesting us four should do this?" Hira asked. He looked at Anaki, then at Myrax, and then back at Anaki.

Anaki nodded. "I'm willing to unite with our…target…for now, and once this is over, we'll fight again where we left off."

"Then let's go to this Codrex," said Myrax. "Anaki, you lead the way."

Anaki smiled and flew off, followed by the others.

It wasn't long before they reached the Codrex and the other Makuta there, which only consisted of Bitil, Mutran, Gorast, and Vamprah. Fedru used his telepathic power to see that Chirox and Antroz were fighting a few of the Toa in the skies, and Krika was hidden somewhere.

Then Tahu emerged from the Codrex and joined the fight. Antroz and Chirox returned, along with Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu as they fought the other Makuta.

"Should we do something now?" Fedru asked.

"I agree," said Myrax. "The Codrex must be destroyed, along with our brothers, unfortunately."

"Don't get the Toa," Anaki remained. "Yet."

"Right," Myrax replied hesitantly.

As Tahu and Gorast fought and talked Krika returned and yelled something about someone telling the Toa and overhearing the Toa above.

The four couldn't hear him over the battle, but what he said definitely raised Gorast's ire. She used her Mask of Disruption to drive Krika's powers wild, and turned him into his ghost form, and beyond that until he was gone. Tahu trapped her and spoke to her.

"Alright, I'll destroy the Codrex," said Myrax. "Keep the other Makuta busy."

"They seem to already be," said Hira.

"Then let's destroy them!" Anaki snapped.

The four Makuta were frozen by Gorast's sudden laughter. The four felt something going on. Things were growing brighter. Great power was coming from the center of Karda Nui.

"What's she laughing about?" Hira asked. "What's so funny?"

Myrax shook his head. "I don't like this. We should go."

"Go? What about-"

Myrax picked up Tahu's thoughts and wasn't paying attention to Hira.

_We land, we get on board, we get out before this storm consumes us all._

Myrax shuddered. He said, "A storm's coming, one that'll kill us all." He turned around, but was blocked by Anaki's sword and Fedru's dagger.

"If that's the case, then let's finish this battle now," said Anaki. He swung. Myrax drew his blades and swung them, blocking Anaki's blow. He tore a hole into his armor and ducked a cut from Hira and a bolt of laser vision from Fedru. He blocked a shadow bolt from Anaki and used his skyblaster to incinerate a few knives Hira had. His focus was to disarm his enemies and then flee for it. He rolled out of the way of a stab from Fedru.

Great power was coming from the Codrex and the sky; power going off the charts. Things got brighter. He was running out of time. He could only save himself now.

_Forget my "partners_", he thought. He unleashed a volley of light spheres and damaged Fedru and Anaki, yet his three opponents continued to fight. He blocked an attack form Anaki, and used his blades to knock everyone back. He deflected a dagger from Hira. Fedru charged. Myrax used a few light spheres on him, but all were dodged. He used a blast of sonics and stunned Fedru before shooting several light spheres into him. Hira used a stasis field on Fedru to keep his essence from spreading everywhere. Then he flung a knife at Myrax. Myrax ducked it.

A vortex appeared in the center of the swamp; the eye of the storm. Mutran flew towards it to check it out. It grew fast, incinerating everything around it, and then him.

"It comes down to this, Myrax," said Anaki. "It comes down to this."

"You're content to stay here and get incinerated?" Myrax shouted. "Teridax set the others all up to get killed!"

"Well, once we're done with you, we'll go," Hira growled.

Myrax barred his teeth. Once he saw Mutran get destroyed, that was it; he had to go. With that he put a stasis field around his opponents and then opened a portal. He dropped the field once he was through the portal. He sent a silent farewell to his opponents and good luck. Speed wasn't something Makuta had, and now, speed was key. He doubted Anaki's Mask of Speed would get him far.

He knew the other Makuta would suffer the same fate. The Toa? He actually hoped for their survival, as they have a better chance with those nifty vehicles of theirs. As for him? He had to put a portal somewhere to get out. Should he risk Destral? He'll have no choice. He created a portal exit to Destral.

He would be surprised by its new looks. It was a wreck; buildings were destroyed, including the stronghold. Rahkshi armor and Visorak corpses were strewn everywhere. There were no signs of any Makuta or anyone who did this. It was a dead island, with the only being on it right now was Myrax.

_This place is going to need one heck of a clean-up,_ he thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Myrax ducked from another heat blast. After taking a slowness hit form a blue/yellow rahkshi, it's been harder to defend himself. He avoided a disintegration blast at the cost of a power scream; deafening him and weakening him, all followed up with a stasis field.

_This is torture_, Myrax thought. He barred his teeth and managed to shatter the field, and took an electric hit and was stunned. He used a heat vision blast on the blue/white rahkshi who had dealt the blow, melting the armor and incinerating the kraata inside. He used a laser blast on a couple yellow rahkshi, destroying them and then dodged a disintegration attack. A purple rahkshi used another power scream on him. Myrax countered it with a power scream of his own, and overcame the rahkshi's. He used one on the blue rahkshi trying to disintegrate him, stunning it. He gave them no quarter, and used laser vision to cut both in half and killed their pilots. Another yellow rahkshi attacked, and had managed to burn through parts of his left shoulder and armor and singe the tissue underneath. He yelled in pain and used a powerful laser vision on the yellow rahkshi and made it explode.

The blue/black rahkshi responsible for creating a stasis field was about to create another. Myrax cut it down with his blades and used his skyblaster on the rahkshi with slowness powers, destroying it. He lost the slowness effect, and was able to move normally again. He was about to relax when a blast came near him, sending him off his feet. He looked up to see three Exo Toa suits on auto lumbering towards him. They prepared to attack again.

_Come on!_ he thought as he dodged their attack. He got up and used his laser vision to destroy their cannons before tearing them apart with his blades.

He finally caught his breath, surrounded by scrap. Now he could think.

Two days ago after arriving at Destral and finding out that he, Miserix, and Teridax were the only Makuta left. He sensed Miserix's presence somewhere below Metru Nui; far below. Not like he could get there. While he was able to reach the battle-damaged city island, he's been too caught up fighting that he couldn't do anything.

He's encountered many beings on the same side- Vortixx, Matoran, Toa, Dark Hunters, and more.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend_, Myrax had noted. That was really meant for the alliance of the Dark Hunter. As for him, he's trying to disguise himself as a Dark Hunter. With what's going on, no one wants to find out there's a Makuta amongst them, even if he's on the same side.

He heard Teridax's booming voice from everywhere. "_Ah, look at you…you can call me a tyrant, but I call you a traitor, Myrax. There's only one- wait_…"

Myrax took a deep breath. While on Destral he had felt a breeze in the air that shuddered him. Then the stars rearranged themselves into the Mask of Shadows. He heard Makuta Teridax's voice boom. He had been talking with someone, but one thing was obvious: The Plan was successful. Myrax had put it together.

_The Brotherhood had put Mata Nui into a deep slumber a thousand years ago. Teridax had the Toa of Light defeat him so he could be in spirit form. He slipped into Mata Nui's body for the brief moment Mata Nui was dead. He put Mata Nui's spirit in the Mask of Life as the Great Spirit woke up, and then shot the mask out into space. No wonder why me, Icarax, Krika, Anaki, Hira, and Fedru didn't want the Great Spirit to awaken, seeing how it was part of Teridax's now successful master plan. _

Myrax had only learned that the universe was really inside a gigantic, 40 million-foot-high robot. He knew he could escape and try and find the mask- Teridax had spoken of. But the mask was cast out of the Matoran universe.

_Still, that doesn't mean it's gone forever_, Myrax thought. _I have to find it! First, I have to leave this…robot._

Teridax's voice returned. "_Go ahead. Leave. See how the void of space will serve you, traitor. I have some beings to deal with_."

Four Exo-Toa suits and a couple yellow rahkshi, and even ten Skakdi, arrived. Myrax put a stasis field over all of them and drew his blades, ready for another battle. He shrunk the fields over the Exo-Toa and rahkshi, compacting the six. He lifted the field over the Skakdi and charged. The Skakdi also charged. He cut two down with a roundhouse lash, and stuck down another. He ducked a swing from one enemy and used heat vision to set the Skakdi on fire. Myrax swung his blades and cut down four more enemies. An explosion nearly hit him. He dodged a strike and turned around. Two more Exo-Toa suits arrived. Both fired a couple rockets at him. He rolled out of the way and used magnetism to slam the two suits together and meld them together. He avoided strikes from the two remaining Skakdi, but he saw six more charging at him. He cut down the other two enemies and used his gravity power on the Exo-Toa cluster and hurled the mass of metal at the six charging Skakdi, and was able to crush them all.

A laser blast scorched his right leg armor. He turned to see a red/orange rahkshi descending upon him. He was about to attack it when the world began to blur. Things went black, and then he saw white dots everywhere.

When everything cleared, he found himself in space. He relaxed until he realized that he couldn't breathe! There was no air in this realm called space! He had to do something.

He put a stasis field around him and whatever air he had. While antidermis beings don't need air, he didn't evolve into gas, so he still had lungs.

He looked back and gasped. There he was- Makuta Teridax, in Mata Nui's body, a massive body standing over a planet of water.

Myrax was no longer a prisoner of Makutaverse. Now he was a prisoner of space, a place which lacked air and gravity. Myrax floated away from the gigantic robot, destination unknown.

Still, this gave Myrax the opportunity to find Mata Nui. He kept in mind Mata Nui was inside the Mask of Life. Myrax should be able to track him down. He used his scanner and pushed it to its limit, and was barely able to detect it. At least he could detect it!

With that he used his rocket shoes and wings he formed in Karda Nui to navigate in the direction of the mask. Since there's no gravity, there's no force against his speed, so he could just use a burst of thrust to go faster, and he intended to go fast. Every minute he gave a thrust and went faster and faster.

_Mask of Life here we come_, he thought.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Hours must've passed until Myrax realized the Mask of Life- and Mata Nui- were on a planet ahead of him. It wasn't the planet he was accidentally on earlier. This one was barren, with deserts and rocky mountains. That's where Myrax would go.

He didn't factor in now being in the planet's gravity while still going hundreds of miles per hours, or the heat generated as he entered the planet's atmosphere. He tried to turn back and used his rocket boots to thrust against his speed and tried to slow down, but it was of no use. He hit the ground before he knew it.

His field dropped as he hit the hard sand, bounced a few times, and rolling to a halt.

He woke up an hour later. He sat up and took a deep breath. He looked around him and found himself in the barren desert of the planet. It was night time as well.

_At least there's air here_, he thought.

He looked at himself and frowned.

His swinging blades, wings, rocket boots, and skyblaster were destroyed. His armor was dented and twisted and parts had even melted. His body ached. He was caked with sand.

He stood up and brushed himself off. As he did he heard a humming sound in the distance. He spotted a road and saw what appeared to be a vehicle of sort. With that he ran towards it. He stood in the middle of the road and waved.

The vehicle, a strange blue and gray motorcycle with a side cart, was heading straight for him. The rider in the side cart fired a gold, spikey object at him. Myrax dodged the shot and stood in the middle of the road. The vehicle began to swerve around him when he used his gravity power to stop the vehicle and bring it back towards him.

"Run!" the driver yelled to the rider. Both jumped out of the vehicle and ran for it. Myrax put a stasis field around them. He walked up to them. They weren't Matoran, but they were biomechanical. They wore helmets of sort, and didn't wear masks, and had flat faces. Judging by their armor they've seen better days like their next-to-scrap vehicle.

"Greetings," Myrax said.

"Who are you?" one of them demanded. "Let us go!"

"I need your help," said Myrax.

"And you have a funny way of showing it," the first snapped, gesturing to the field.

"I'm looking for any civilization. I'm lost and new to here," Myrax explained.

"Why would we help you, Skrall, after what you did at Atero?" the second one demanded.

Myrax was taken aback. "Skrall? Atero?"

"Yes," the second growled. "You know what they mean."

"I don't," Myrax said firmly. "I know nothing of this land. I seek out a mask, the Mask of Life, but I need a place to-"

There was a rumble to his right. Then a massive, red, crab-like creature erupted from the sand. Mounted on it, controlling it, was a yellow-colored being slightly larger than the two blue behind Myrax had captive.

"Ah, what's this?" the rider said. "Two soon-to-be-slaves and a potential client?"

"Client?" Myrax asked.

"You are a Skrall, good sir," the yellow being explained. "You seek a couple slaves, and have a couple captured Agori…odd, never seen a Skrall with these powers before."

"Whatever a Skrall is, I'm not," Myrax replied. "I am Makuta Myrax, a warrior from another planet- er, land. And who do I speak to, on such a strange machine?"

"Aldrex, one of the Skopio-riding slave drivers around here," the yellow being replied.

"What are Agori?"

"The main inhabitants of these lands," Aldrex answered. He pointed to the two blue beings. "_They _are Agori."

"What is a Skrall?"

Aldrex smiled. "Easy. My clients. Like you!"

"I'm not here to make slave deals, Aldrex. I only seek help." He looked at the two blue Agori. He lifted the field. He said to the enslaver, "Now go. I can sense injustice in you. I do thank you for the definition of certain terms, though."

Aldrex shook his head. "I can't. If you don't want these two Agori, then I will." On the machine over Aldrex's head was a launcher with one of those gold spiked projectiles on it, along with a couple skyblasters. He aimed them at the Agori and fired.

Myrax put up another field around the two Agori and blocked the attack.

"If you support them, 'Myrax,' then you could be a useful salve as well!" Aldrex aimed his launchers at Myrax. Myrax still had control over the vehicle and threw it at the launchers and destroyed them and tossed the vehicle aside. Aldrex drew back.

"Your defenses are broken, Aldrex," Myrax announced. "Go, or _you'll_ be the one captured!"

Aldrex growled and said, "You may win today, but you may not tomorrow!" Aldrex transformed his vehicle from a crab-life form to a tank-like form with treads and drove away.

Myrax lowered the field and asked the two Agori, "You two all right?"

Both nodded. The first said to the second, "Get the vehicle up and running." The second Agori ran to the vehicle. Then the first said to Myrax, "Thank you for the rescue. So you aren't a Skrall?"

Myrax shook his head. "No. So…can I get a lift?"

"First we got to see if the vehicle is working," said the first Agori.

"It is," the second as he took the side cart.

"Now we have to see if you can fit," said the first. "Belran is the name, and that's Aboran."

"Nice to meet you two," Myrax replied. Belran got into the driver's seat. Myrax stood on both the cart and motorcycle as Belran got the craft moving .Despite the massive weight, the vehicle carried the three to a large village near a volcano.

"Vulcanus," said Belran.

"Now best to stick with us, as no doubt people will think of you as a Skrall as we did, and you may be attacked for it," said Aboran.

"We'll take you to Raanu," said Belran.

Myrax was glad his scanner still worked, and, to his luck, the mask was here.

Despite the distrustful eyes of the other Agori in Vulcanus, the three were able to reach Raanu's shelter. Here an older-looking Agori with a red hue was talking with a being with similar hues who stood almost twice the height (still, Myrax towered over him at a height of eight feet).

Both turned to the three.

"What is the meaning of this-" Raanu snapped before gasping at the sight of Myrax. The taller being put his hand on his ornate sword.

"This is Makuta Myrax,"Belran hastily introduced before a fight could break out. "He saved us from Aldrex on the way here."

"Well, he first-" Aboran began until Belran hit him in the gut.

"This can't be a Skrall, can he?" Raanu asked. "He looks like Tuma."

"Tuma?" Myrax asked.

"Leader of the Skrall," said Belran.

"Look at him, Ackar," Raanu said to the tall warrior. "What do you think?"

Ackar looked at Myrax and said, "Prove yourself that you're not a Skrall."

"He used gravity and force field powers to trap us and save us!" Aboran blurted. "He, like, used- ah!" Belran hit him in the side.

"Trap?" Ackar asked, reaching for his sword.

"I was lost. I was desperate. I needed answers, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass by. I used powers again to save them."

"Stories are one thing, and can be lies," said Raanu. "Show us you're not a Skrall!"

Myrax used magnetism on Ackar's sword and brought it to his grasp. He put a stasis field over Ackar, and then used his gravity power to pick up Raanu and bring him over until he and Myrax were face-to-mask.

"Is this proof enough?" Myrax bitterly as he put Ackar's sword under Raanu's chin.

Raanu nodded. "Yes. Please! Put me down! Don't hurt me!"

"I could kill you if I wanted to-" Myrax cut his gravity power, dropping Rannu to the ground- "but I won't." He lowered the stasis field around Ackar and tossed him back his sword. "No, I mean to not harm any of you, and as you can see, your 'Skrall' don't have powers like my…_I_ have."

"Well, I guess we can believe you…for now," said Raanu.

Myrax spoke in a firm voice. "I'll get to the point. My home world was taken by someone worse than me. I seek someone who can help, and his name is Mata Nui. He's inside the Mask of Life."

Raanu and Ackar were taken aback. _They've heard of Mata Nui, _Myrax thought.

"Yes…he is here," Ackar admitted. "But at rest. You should relax, too. I'm Ackar, by the way." He held out his hand.

Myrax shook it. "Myrax."

"Your gear has seen worse than wear," said Raanu. "Had a run-in with the Bone Hunters, eh?"

"Bone Hunters?"

"Marauders. Raiders," Belran replied with a bored tone.

"No, I didn't. Crashing into this planet takes a lot out of you. You lose your rocket boots, wings- which I can regrow- light cannon, swinging blades, and have your already battle-damaged armor get twisted and melted."

"Sorry about your loss," Raanu replied, with a hint of carelessness in his voice. "Rest now, tomorrow we'll see what we can do." He handed Myrax a dull bone knife. "I'll tell the village that you're not a Skrall, but it's still good to have something. It's not much, but better than nothing." He turned to the two blue Agori. "You two can go about your business."

"Good luck, Myrax!" said Belran.

"Er, yeah. Have a good night and life-ow!" Aboran began until taking another hit to the side by Belran.

"Try not to worry people around here," Belran snapped.

"What? I'm only saying that as who knows we'll ever meet again!"

As the two walked away Ackar said, "I'll take you to a tent to rest in."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It was hard to sleep when Myrax knew the mask was around here, not to mention the fact that anyone here could kill him for what he was, especially being out in the open huddled under a poorly-built tent.

A tall yellow being couldn't sleep as well as he passed Myrax, only to stop and backtrack to him. Myrax had his dull bone knife to use as defense in case his powers wouldn't be enough. He held it tight.

The yellow being crouched in front of him. Myrax was half-asleep, but he focused on the being's golden Mask of Life, to see who was-

_Wait, Mask of Life? The Kanohi Ignika?_ Myrax's eyes widened. Yes, crouched before him was a being in yellow wearing the Mask of Life. That could only mean-

"Sorry if I woke you, strange Skrall warrior," the figure said in a low and strong tone.

"For Mata- er, _your_ sake, I'm not a Skrall warrior, I'm a Mak- er, I'm Myrax."

"A fellow Glatorian?" the yellow being asked. "One in black and silver armor?"

"Yes. I guess that's an odd color for a Glatorian, isn't it?" Myrax snapped.

"You seemed to have gone through a war," the yellow being noted.

"That and an impact which destroyed my rocket boots, wings- which I can- er, never mind, my light cannon, and my blades with chains for swinging for limited ranged melee combat, on top of that having melted and damaged armor." He looked at the bone knife and showed it to the yellow being. "_This_ is my only defense at the moment pardon my- er, never mind."

The yellow being looked at the knife and said, "I might be able to make it better."

"Better?" Myrax asked.

"Well, I doubt I can do it again," said the yellow being.

"Do what?"

"I had fought an opponent in an arena earlier tonight. I had used a stringer from a creature, and when it touched my mask, it turned into this," the yellow being drew an ornate sword which glowed a golden color. He put it away and said, "It may work on your knife."

Myrax was hesitant at first. Then he handed his dull bone knife to the yellow being. The being put the knife to his mask. It flashed and had transformed into an ornate knife with a black grip and a sharp silver blade. It also emitted a golden glow. He handed it to Myrax. He looked it over and nodded in approval.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm Mata Nui, by the way," said the yellow being.

"I'm Mak- er, Myrax," Myrax replied. "Oh, I already said that. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes, Maker Myrax, Crafter of…" Mata Nui replied. "What do you make?"

"Oh, uh, parakara," Myrax stuttered.

"Parakara?" asked Mata Nui, intrigued.

"Er, creatures here. You don't see them often, but they're around."

"You have the power to create life?"

"Um, er, yes and no. They're still robotic beings, but programmed to act like creatures. I was bored and created them."

"Interesting. Well, carry on, as I must continue. I join Kiina and Ackar to go to Tajun. I don't know there'll be any room." He bowed. "Well, I wish you good luck, traveler. May your time as a Glatorian serve you well." With that Mata Nui walked away, and Myrax was on his own again.

Mata Nui and Ackar were gone the next day. Myrax was still in Vulcanus.

As the Makuta outcast stood at the gate an Agori in red armor approached him. Myrax still had no idea on who will kill him or not, and his hand hovered over his knife.

The Agori didn't seem to either notice or care. He said to Myrax, "New comer, come with me. Raanu wants to see you." He led Myrax to Raanu's shelter. Raanu was there, waiting for him. Once Myrax entered the tent the Agori left.

"Ah, Myrax," Raanu greeted. "It is good to see you. Sleep well?"

"Not really," Myrax admitted. "Not when you face the chance of being murdered." He showed Raanu the newly-transformed knife. "I met Mata Nui though, or he met me. I heard he, Ackar, and Kiina, whoever he is-"

"She," Raanu corrected.

"Right. _She_ is, left for Tajun, whatever and wherever that is."

"Yes, and that's one of the reasons why I summoned you here. First, that armor has to be repaired. Second, we have no other Glatorian to protect Vulcanus. You're all we got."

"I guess so- but despite the new knife and my powers, I still don't feel comfortable without a sword or two."

Raanu nodded. "We'll see what we can do. Ah, Marix has arrived."

Myrax turned around and saw another red Agori standing at the doorway behind him.

"Marix here will take you to his shelter where he'll fix you up."

"Well, follow me, um, uh, what's your name?" the Agori asked.

"Myrax," Myrax answered.

"Right. Well, Myrax, follow me." He led Myrax to his shelter. There was a room with a few tables, a stool, a tool rack, a center light, bins of weapons, armor, and scrap metal, and in the center a large adjustable chair.

"Have a seat and I'll get started," said Marix.

Myrax took a seat on the chair. Marix lowered the back board until Myrax was almost lying straight flat down. Marix looked over the armor. He noticed Myrax's knife and held out his hand.

"Your knife," he said.

Myrax grumbled and handed Marix the knife. The knife was put on one of the tables. Marix inspected the armor.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." With that he set to work.

Another day came. Mata Nui, Ackar, and Kiina haven't returned yet. Raanu left Vulcanus to go to Tesara, another village, for business or something. That only left Myrax to watch over the place. He had no real power over the Agori, who now saw him as an odd Glatorian.

_Better than a Skrall_, he thought. Still, he could give defense actions in case of an attack. The Agori had a suitable amount of defenses, but it's good to have someone to manage such. Either way, Myrax hated leading behind with minds of their own. Rahkshi had minds, but they were fully loyal to Myrax, as their pilots, the kraata, came from him. He could still create kraata, of course, and possible makeshift rahkshi, but that would probably creep out the Agori.

Myrax had most of his armor replaced with scrap metal that may not last long, but it was better than nothing. Some armor pieces were fused with scrap metal. His mask, surprisingly, sustained no damage. Now he was a mix of black, silver, and rust. Most of the armor scrap, Marix had explained, came from Bone Hunters after a recent raid. Raanu had told him about it, and how some defenses were still up from the fight.

He was given a dented Bone Hunter sword and Raanu had given him one of the Ackar's trophy shields, a battered, round, pale blue shield, saying Ackar shouldn't mind.

It was a boring, uneventful day, but Myrax had been practicing fighting with his new weapons. He would fight practice dummies and even Agori, but he would only use his combat skills, not his powers or mask, even if it only gave him night vision. Either way he won almost every match. Even against Agori, he knew, things could be tough, let alone Bone Hunters, Skrall, or even other Glatorian (which he hasn't one to begin with). A couple Agori taught him about the Bone Hunters, Skrall, Zesk, Vorox, and other threats; abilities, behavior, weaknesses, etc. Myrax knew knowledge would be his best friend here. He knew fighting was one thing, knowing your opponent was another.

A green Agori rode up to the gate the next morning. He called for Myrax. Myrax met with him.

"Raanu requests your aid in Tesara," the green Agori from Tesara told him.

Myrax looked back at the other Agori.

"We'll watch ourselves," said Marix. "We'll be fine."

Myrax nodded. He now had orders to follow, but knew the Agori here might not live to see another dawn.

"Find a mount," he ordered.

He and the green Agori went to Tesara to see it being prepared for an invasion. He met Raanu near the Tesara arena where a few other Glatorian were, including Ackar.

"Ah, Myrax, good to see you," said Raanu.

Myrax dismounted his sand stalker and snapped, "Those Agori of yours better know how to protect themselves."

Raanu nodded. "They will be able to- hopefully."

"If we can destroy the Skrall host before then," said Ackar.

"I take it you know this…Skrall-looking being?" said a blue Glatorian.

"I'm not a Skrall, or a Glatorian, but rather a Makut-er, never mind," Myrax replied.

"He has powers not like the Skrall," Ackar added. He looked him over. "Well, I see Marix must've done a lot with your armor."

"Yeah, he did. Not the best armor, but it'll do," said Myrax.

"And a Bone Hunter sword, better than nothing, pardon that odd knife…hey isn't that one of my-"

"Shields?" Raanu answered. "Yes. Hopefully you don't mind."

Ackar shrugged. "Ah, take whatever you want. I have more shields than know what to do with."

"Where's Mata Nui?" Myrax asked. "He made my knife better. I want to thank him."

Ackar drew his newly transformed sword. "He did the same with our weapons."

"I see…so where is he?"

Ackar sighed. "He went to Roxtus to find Kiina and Berix, who were captured by the Skrall."

"Roxtus?"

"The city of the Skrall, and the Bone Hunters. They've formed an alliance. We, the Glatorian and any Agori fighters who want to join us, will be going there, coming to his aid. Will you join us?"

"For a massive battle? Do I ever!"

"Good," said Ackar. "We move out shortly."


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The Glatorian, Agori, and Makuta outcast departed from Tesara and travelled towards the Black Spike Mountains. Agori from Vulcanus had even showed up to join their brethren from Tesara, Iconox, and refugees from Tajun seeking revenge.

When they had reached Roxtus, a place made of great structures yet little charm, a 100-foot being had formed from thousands upon thousands of Scarabax beetles. It got the attention of the Skrall, Bone Hunters, and the Agori of Roxtus. They shuddered and those outside retreated into the city. The figure fell apart, and the enemy saw the force about to attack their city.

The Glatorian led the army into Roxtus. Myrax had been given a Thornax launcher and a few Thornax fruit, hardened to tear through armor. These were the golden spike projectiles Myrax had nearly been hit with. Now he could do some of the shooting. He also had his knife, shield, and Bone Hunter sword. He charged into the city with the others.

He aimed his launcher at one Skrall guard and shot him with the launcher, the deadly berry tearing his armor apart. The Skrall retreated into a shelter. Myrax shot another down. He ducked a swing of an enemy's blade and rammed the shield into him, knocking the second Skrall down. A Skrall tried to strike Myrax down with a club, only to take a Thornax to the face, knocking him down.

Myrax, out of ammo, put his launcher away and used his sword to cut down a couple brawny Skrall. He saw Bone Hunters regrouping on their rock steeds, about to make a charge. The Glatorian-led army had Glatorian and Agori riders of their own, and they charged, cutting down any Skrall, Rock Tribe Agori fighters, or Bone Hunters in the way. The Bone Hunters also charged.

It wasn't a pretty collision. Many riders collided with each other, some falling off their mounts in the impact. Many were cut down and rock steeds were also killed. It was a brutal situation that didn't require too many details on how so. The Skrall retaliated and used Thornax fruit and shot down some Agori and a Glatorian. Myrax deflected a few and ducked one. He collected one and shot it back at the enemy, knocking one Skrall soldier down. He blocked the spider club of a Skrall brute. The brute dodged the attack and lashed out. Myrax blocked the attack and dodged a Thornax fruit. The brute struck again. Myrax locked weapons with the brute, and then rammed his shield into the brute, knocking him back. He struck his shield into the brute's face and then struck down his foe. He ducked an attack from a Skrall guard. He struck the Skrall. The Skrall blocked his strike with its shield and lashed out. Myrax avoided the attack and made another strike, and defeated his enemy. He avoided another Thornax fruit before blocking a blow from a mounted Bone Hunter. He struck down the Bone Hunter's mount, knocking the rider off. Myrax showed no mercy and struck down his enemy from behind. He attacked a Bone Hunter and guard and killed both. He took a cut to the left leg from behind. He growled and staggered forward. He turned to see a Rock Tribe Agori warrior hit him. To say the least, Myrax made the enemy Agori regret it.

Then Mata Nui, a blue Glatorian, and a blue Agori enter the fight.

As Myrax finished off a guard he thought how good to see Mata Nui was still alive. He avoided the attacks of a couple Rock Tribe Agori warriors and cut down both. He ducked a blow from a Skrall and mortally wounded the enemy with a mighty body strike. He took a Thornax hit to the right shoulder, knocking him back. He took a series of small sharp pains to the back and turned to see a Skrall spinning his saw blade at him. Myrax rammed into his enemy, ducked a lash, and stabbed his opponent in the chest. He withdrew and kicked his foe down before he fought another Skrall.

"Watch out!" a voice cried.

Myrax looked up. A large building to his right had sustained heavy damage and collapsed on top of him and others of both sides. Then things went black.

Not long after part of the rubble exploded. Myrax climbed out. He looked himself over. His launcher, shield, and sword were broken. His knife remained, with only scratches on it. He drew it and staggered back onto the battlefield, but it was over.

Around him were the bodies of Skrall, Rock Tribe Agori, Bone Hunters, rock steeds, Agori from everywhere else, Glatorian, and sand colored creatures Myrax knew to be Vorox. The fallen were in all sorts of conditions, from stabs to being mangled to being in pieces.

Ahead at the north gate of the city he saw Mata Nui, Ackar, and other Glatorian, along with the blue Agori.

Ackar noticed Myrax first and welcomed him. "Ah, Myrax! How'd you survive? We saw no sign of you, and feared the worst!"

One of the green Glatorian drew his weapon and growled, "Who is this, Ackar? A Skrall of some sort?"

"Hold your weapon, Vastus. This is Myrax, a warrior from another land. He's not a Skrall." Ackar turned back to Myrax. "It is won. The Skrall host is in full retreat."

"Where will they go?" Myrax asked, watching the land beyond the north gate.

"North, deeper into the Black Spike Mountains," Ackar answered.

"Will we see them again?"

Ackar sighed. "Perhaps, but they'll remember this day."

Myrax turned to Mata Nui. "I see you survived as well."

"I have, and I'm glad you have as well."

Myrax pointed at Mata Nui's mask. "Keep that thing in one piece. That weapon thing it has is great."

Mata Nui smiled. "Of course I will."

Weeks later Agori from everywhere had been busy pulling all of the villages together to form a united city, one that will make the Bone Hunters who still prowled the deserts think twice before attacking. No sign of the Skrall in the area, either.

Ackar and Myrax oversaw the movement of Vulcanus, with Myrax using his gravity powers to speed up the process. Ackar asked why Myrax didn't use his powers during the battle. Myrax had replied he'd rather not use them around Mata Nui or he'll get suspicious. Myrax was related to the being who took over Mata Nui's world and cast him out. If Mata Nui found out Myrax was of the same species as the being, things won't be pretty. Myrax decided he'll tell Mata Nui himself in time.

However one day Mata Nui, Ackar, a younger and eager Glatorian named Gresh, the blue female Glatorian named Kiina, and the blue Agori named Berix were gone, leaving on some form of an adventure. At one point Myrax looked over the city and found out that the strange structures jutting out of the sane were actually parts of something…but what?

With that combined villages, it turned out to be a giant robot of some sort. Nowhere the size of Mata Nui's body, though, or Makuta Teridax's body, now. Myrax figured it was a prototype for a body for Mata Nui long ago. He's been told about the Shattering of a planet called Spherus Magna. It broke into three pieces: Bara Magna, where he was now, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna, his home planet. A better robotic body had been built and served as a large spaceship and refuge for many from the Shattering and Core War. Matoran carrying out Mata Nui's will really meant upkeep to keep the robot moving. Bad beings like Dark Hunters and the Piraka were like virus of sort that Toa were used as antibodies to keep the bad beings down. Karda Nui served as the core or "heart" of the ship; of the body.

Then a thousand years ago the Brotherhood enacted their plan to put Mata Nui into a deep slumber. This resulted in the robot/ship's crash into Aqua Manga, the impact causing the Great Cataclysm. Islands formed on top. One island, Voya Nui, was created from the impact when it broke off of the southern continent; the robot's body, and created a hole that allowed water from the ocean above to pour into Karda Nui, explaining the swamp at the bottom.

As the robot began to wake up, with Teridax somehow in control of it, Karda Nui acted up as a "generator" and repowered the body, and viola- the robot-ship woke up, and now stood on Aqua Magna. Comparing sizes of the 40-million-foot-tall robot/ship to the water planet, it was a big planet, and yet it was a "moon" for Bara Magna, which was larger; much, much larger. It was scary to Myrax, actually. That's what he put together.

A day later Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix, along with an Agori named Tarduk, returned to the city. Mata Nui had confronted Raanu, the new elder of the city, and had made a request that the elder didn't take lightly.

Myrax knew Mata Nui has begun his process of return, which would involve the giant robotic body here, no doubt about it. He kept an extra eye on Mata Nui. He even dared to hear Mata Nui's thoughts, and found out what he really wanted to do: use the robotic body to save the people of not only Bara Magna, but also of his own realm by somehow defeating Teridax.

He found Mata Nui, Gresh, and Ackar around a fire. Mata Nui and Gresh got into an argument, and then Mata Nui walked off. Raanu showed not long after, and went in Mata Nui's direction. Myrax silently followed, making sure to not be detected. Even they began to have a heated discussion until Mata Nui stiffened and looked up to the stars. Myrax didn't need his power sensors to know what was happening.

Teridax was coming.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The next day Mata Nui left the city, and now stood in the head of the robot once serving as the city. With him he held a small box. It contained great power. Again, Myrax didn't need his sensors to find Mata Nui. He knew where he was, and the time has come. As he approached Mata Nui from behind, with Mata Nui staring off in the distance, he spoke.

"I know you would come to wish me farewell, Myrax."

Myrax shrugged. "Yes, but, Mata Nui, there's something else I should tell you before you become…this." He gestured to the ginormous robotic body. Though not as tall as Mata Nui's normal body, it'll still be millions of feet high once standing.

"That's you're one of them?" Mata Nui asked.

Myrax's eyes widened. "What- what do you mean?"

"You're one of the Makuta. You nearly told me."

"Yes, I am. It's true. Look, Mata Nui, I was already on Miserix's side. I missed a Brotherhood meeting, and returned to find Teridax the Tyrant in charge. I was against him, and became a hunted member of the Brotherhood. I was on the run, even when you fell. I knew Teridax had a plan, though I didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound good. A few Makuta who were trying to kill me in Karda Nui didn't like it either. We temporarily joined forces, about to strike and prevent your awakening as there was more going on than your awakening, but an energy storm began. I survived. None of the other Makuta did. The Order also killed some Makuta elsewhere. Teridax had gone against his own organization with the destruction of many members of Karda Nui. Only Miserix, Teridax, and I remain, as far as I'm aware of. I'm glad to hear Miserix is alive, and against Teridax. Bottom line, Mata Nui, I'm on your side."

"Then why did you come?"

"To help you, aid you, in whatever way I could." Myrax laughed. "Looks like destiny had other plans for me."

Mata Nui turned to him with a smile. "It's good to know that I have more friends than I thought, even those from the side of shadows." Then he added, "Now, Myrax, you ought to go before the process begins."

Myrax bowed. "I will. Good luck, Mata Nui. We'll be counting on you. Farewell, and perhaps we'll meet again." With that Myrax left. He passed Kiina when leaving the shell. She had words to say to Mata Nui as well, as the Makuta outcast read her mind. Myrax got onto his mount and rode off to join the Agori and Glatorian across the desert. Not long after Kiina also returned, with sadness and anger in her eyes and face. All Myrax could do is read the power beginning to increase in the robotic body. A flash of energy came from the robot. Now Mata Nui _was_ the robot.

_But now, will the robot work?_ Myrax thought with concern.

Ackar hurled a fireball to get Mata Nui's attention. Mata Nui noticed it and stood up. He spoke in a great, loud voice. "Well done, Ackar. Tahu…"

Another voice spoke to Myrax, one louder than Mata Nui's and it was all-too familiar.

"_Ah, Bara Magna. I should've known. Both my brother….and a traitor. Both here, both exiles, and both beings to finally meet an end…especially you, traitor. Your time being a champion is over_."

Myrax noticed Glatorian and Agori moving to safety, and followed. Teridax's voice continued.

"_You run and hide, 'champion'? Too cowardly to face me_?"

Myrax and the others arrived in some cases to seek refuge.

"Something wrong?"

Myrax turned to see Raanu standing next to him. Mata Nui raised his hands and unleashed great energy upon the two moons, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. What he was trying to do, Myrax didn't know. He replied.

"He's almost here," he said.

The sun was blotted out, and the world went dark. A great wind roared, and great sandstorms were unleashed. A great crater was created in the western desert by a great amount of energy and caused tremors around the world. The sun was revealed again, and standing before Mata Nui was another robot, much larger than his own. This was Mata Nui's previous and successful body, but now in the control of Makuta Teridax, who, of course, could only mean one thing.

Teridax was here.

Teridax stared down at Mata Nui with red eyes, and spoke.

"Hello, brother," said Teridax in a booming voice. "I thought it was time for a family reunion."

Myrax cocked his head. He didn't feel like a brother to the Great Spirit. _Wait, even though there was a time a voice, a Great Being, told me that…er, never mind._ Behind him Gresh and Kiina were talking to each other, but his focus was on the two titans far away, yet so close at the same time.

The two giants said few words. Then Teridax lifted his right arm and asked Mata Nui, "Or do you need persuading?" He unleashed a bolt of power from his hand, nearly missing Mata Nui's head and hitting one of the peaks in the Black Spike Mountains, melting it. Myrax had learned that's where the Skrall had retreated to. If any were caught in that, then he felt sorry for them.

The conversation continued, at one point Teridax held up his hands, palm up, trying to persuade Mata Nui into an alliance. Mata Nui refused. Teridax unleashed more energy that hit his brother's shoulder, damaging it. Then Teridax took two steps forward and backhanded Mata Nui, knocking the giant robot down and flattening a mountain range.

Myrax couldn't believe the sheer power, the sheer destruction. According to Mata Nui, the two robots have to restore Spherus Magna, what Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna used to be.

_Can they at least do it in space and not destroy the planet any further_? Myrax thought.

Mata Nui rose to his feet, but the robot was cracked and heavily damaged. Myrax could only hold his breath that it'll last; that Mata Nui lasts.

Then Teridax tore half of the mountain over Myrax, the Glatorian, and Agori off, surprising them all. Myrax's eyes widened. Many swears were circling in his head, and he considered using a portal to get out, but he knew that wouldn't be fair, and he'd be betraying the others by deserting them.

Teridax questioned Mata Nui that made the Great Spirit's head drop to his chest. After a few words he looked back at Teridax and glared at him. He raised both arms and fired a burst of energy from both. It hit Teridax. He staggered back and dropped the mountain, about to crush the beings below. Myrax was frozen in fear. He accepted the fear of great objects falling and about to crush him.

Then Mata Nui fired a blast of energy at the falling landmass, turning it to dust.

"Go!" Mata Nui shouted to the Glatorian and Agori. "Get far away from here!"

Ackar sent Raanu to get the Agori and other beings out. Ackar would stay behind, along with Kiina and Gresh, who had a plan. Myrax joined them. One last look from Raanu told him to do so. Other Glatorian joined. Myrax would be part of Ackar's squad.

The plan was simple: distract Teridax while Gresh looked for a way inside.

Myrax wanted to laugh at such a plan. What entrance? What damage could they do? As he was already witnessing, Thornax was barely doing any damage. And also, how much damage could be done? He also realized that Metru Nui, Destral, Xia, Odina, Ethu, and many other islands; everything in the Matoran universe, was inside that shell. He worried about the fight, and knew Mata Nui would be compromised.

A scratch was the best they had done so far. Myrax knew the protosteel that made up the robot would be hard to breach. He saw Gresh find a hatch and was about to shoot a weakened part of it until it opened. Gresh was taken aback from what he saw emerged from the hatch; something Myrax was both surprised and not surprised to see.

Rahkshi, mostly yellow ones, and Skakdi, charged out and slammed into the Glatorian, cutting some down in an instance. Myrax used his Thornax launcher against his foes. A Thornax to the head of one Rahkshi took it off, the impact killing its pilot as well. He launched a few more and defeated four yellow rahkshi and a purple one. He fired one at a Skakdi warrior, whose head was crushed by it. He fired another at another Skakdi, who blocked it.

The enemy was upon him. He drew his knife. He used his gravity power to hurl several enemies into the sky and drop them. They fell to their deaths in a series of thuds. Then Myrax stabbed one rahkshi and kicked it back. He blocked a stab from a Skakdi and then mortally wounded him with a body strike. He took the Skakdi's crude sword and cut a rahkshi's head off, and struck down a Skakdi. He didn't hear Ackar's call, and even if he did, there were too many enemies in the way to be able to reach him.

Myrax fought more enemies he saw Tahu and another Toa in white and gold armor. Judging by his appearance, he must be Takanuva. The red Toa was on the ground, and to Myrax's surprise, he transformed into a smaller and possible weaker Toa. Myrax ducked another swing from a Skakdi and cut the being's legs and then finished him off with a decapitation. He elbowed a rahkshi in the face and stabbed its face with the knife and killed the kraata.

A stasis field was cast over him. He saw a rahkshi of stasis pinning him down. Skakdi warriors and yellow rahkshi beat down on the field.

Mustering his strength he erupted from the field, blowing everyone away. He used laser vision to blow up the stasis rahkshi. He ducked a Skakdi's blow and cut him down. Then shafts of light appeared from Mata Nui's robot and on the ground where they hit golden armor appeared. There were six pieces, including one Kanohi Hau. Tahu and Takanuva went for the pieces, a blast hit the ground and scattered them. Myrax ducked as one flew over him. From the hatch he saw more Toa and Matoran and even a few Dark Hunters emerge, and attacked the rahkshi and Skakdi. Other Glatorian and Agori joined the fight. Gresh used a cyclone on some rahkshi. Above the two robots fought on. Myrax rammed into a Skakdi and mortally stabbed him. He ducked a heat blast and returned one to the attacking rahkshi. He was beginning to find himself outnumbered. He was out of Thornax berries and his curved sword broke.

There was another shaft of light that came down from Mata Nui. Before Myrax appeared a pair of gold-plated protosteel swinging blades on the ground. Myrax could not smile more. He grabbed them and swung them, cutting down many enemies a second.

"Keep them coming!" Myrax shouted as he cut seven Skakdi in half. He ducked a couple heat blasts and deflected another. He raced to the yellow rahkshi group attacking him and chopped both down. The lashed out at a couple Skakdi, cutting both in half, and then defeated another rahkshi.

Skrall warriors attacked. Myrax smiled.

_Excellent_, he thought. _My new blades hunger for Skrall._ With that he rammed into a group and started cutting them down, and deflected a rahkshi laser blast, which instead hit a couple other rahkshi, knocking them out of existence.

As he continued to fight he happened to glance up, and did a double take- and wished he didn't.

Teridax's right arm lowered, its palm aimed at the battlefield. At first Myrax thought it was going to be a power blast, but this was different. Judging by the color of the power, and confirmation with Makuta Teridax's thoughts, he was planning to use a gravity blast on Bara Magna.

Again, while Makuta are supposed to be fearless and be able to create fear, Myrax shuddered and just wanted to bury himself underground. He knew on his way here he saw the size of Bara Magna. While Aqua Magna was a huge ocean planet, Bara Manga was even larger, maybe ten to twenty times larger. The gravity was strong here, and was even stronger with Teridax's robotic body here. Knowing a little about astrophysics (courtesy of some Ko-Matoran from Ko metru while he island-hopped), and doing the calculations, such a blast could cause the planet to collapse in on itself and form a black hole. True, stars were denser, but the sheer size of the terrestrial planet should be able to do something. So he believed he could be forgiven for having a fear of giant things about to strike him or cause a cataclysmic event.

However, Mata Nui threw himself into Teridax, and grabbed his arm, and threw it up into the air, the power surging into the sky.

Myrax sighed in relief, knowing that the blast will just float through space. But another look upwards, beyond the robots, beyond the sky, the two moons, Bota Manga and Aqua Magna, were being brought down, being pulled back to the planet that they had separated from 100,000 years ago.

The fighting giants became the least of Myrax's worries. Now two moons; two planets, were about to hit the planet and destroy it, making all of this pointless.

The robots' fight was taken north. Still, Myrax wasn't concerned. He wasn't even paying attention to Tahu's donning of the gold armor, or the blast that destroyed all of the rahkshi. The Skrall and Skakdi were left to fight, and were outnumbered. Some went on to be martyrs and fought to the death. Some surrendered, and others retreated to the desert. With that the fight was over.

Bota Magna hit Makuta on the back of the head. The moon didn't break, surprisingly. It hit the northern part of the planet as Aqua Magna hit the south. But Makuta's fall on the Black spike Mountains, turning them into powder, caused a great rumble, on top of the moons' impacts.

Now Myrax waited for great fire from the moons' impact to engulf the planet, but none came. Mata Nui still stood, though Myrax knew not for long. Then the smaller giant robot looked towards the sky and raised his arms. Energy came out and engulfed the planet. Myrax had no idea on what was happening, nor did he want to. He covered his eyes and waited for yet another possible end.

But when he uncovered his eyes he found himself in a clearing of a forest. The bodies remained, but everywhere that had once been barren was now habitable.

_Am I dead?_ He thought. He saw the Glatorian, Toa, Agori, and other beings in the distance. He ran to them. Ackar and Kiina rode north towards Mata Nui, whose body was beginning to collapse. It did, and dust replaced the robot. When it cleared Ackar had found the Mask of Life and picked it up. One of the Toa warned him about touching it.

Myrax joined Ackar and the others. The mask suddenly flared to life, and Ackar dropped it. It didn't hit the ground, but rather hovered, and then from it Mata Nui spoke.

"Thank you, my friends; may the debt owed to all of you has been repaid. You have your world again. Live on it in peace."

It turned out that Mata Nui will leave everyone to rebuild their lives. This made Myrax angry. He's seen the death and destruction, all for the sake of Mata Nui. Myrax's main mission was to see Teridax fall, and didn't care much about awakening the Great Spirit. He only came to the aid of Mata Nui as he was the only person who could stop Teridax. But he felt for all of these beings, and the beings lost in fights, all for this, only to get the response of "Thanks for waking me up. Here, have some trees. Now figure out things yourselves."

_Well, what's done is done_, Myrax thought grimly. He arrived to the conclusion that he was still alive, and knew, despite it all being over, there were still things to do, and dangers still existed. _Then I guess I should get to work_.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Myrax was overlooking the creation of New Atero from a cliff ledge when he felt a presence behind him.

"I see I'm not the only one left," said the entity in a voice that Myrax dreadfully remembered, and thought he wouldn't hear again.

Myrax dared to turn and was alarmed to see Makuta Teridax, along with a Matoran, standing before him. But there was something…different…about him. He was white in color, and seemed to have a calmer aura to him.

Still, that didn't stop Myrax from drawing his swinging blades and demanded, "Who the blazes are you? Speak!"

"I am Makuta Teridax, and this is Mazeka, a Matoran. I come from a different reality, where none of this happened, and the Brotherhood never rebelled against the Great Spirit; a place where all beings were the same and different at the same time."

"Yeah, and I call-"

Mazeka interrupted him. "Me and another Matoran named Vultraz were sucked into a portal and brought to a different realm, for both universes to be stable, Vultraz was taken, and I could choose who to return with." He gestured to Teridax.

Myrax lowered his blades, but didn't holster them. Teridax spoke.

"There are still many things that are wrong with this planet that must be attended to."

Myrax nodded. "Of course. New Atero, evacuating everything from the giant robot, um-"

Teridax frowned. "It's more than that. Many Toa and other beings are in trouble, including ones that you know."

"Then I'm listening."

Myrax found another thing to hate: jungles.

He's been trying to reach a settlement in the Bota Magna section of Spherus Magna. He's already had to bring down a couple giant, lizard-like creatures with lasers, and it was already getting annoying. Also, foliage often got in the way.

That was when he encountered a larger creature when he got an idea. It would be risky and destructive, but hey, whatever it takes to save someone he met in Karda Nui a while back.

He used rahi control over the beast. Despite its technological modifications, it was still dumb enough to fall under his spell. He climbed on and saw smoke in the distance, hopefully the village. He pushed the beast forward. It toppled trees in its path and crushed every bush, log, creature, and other obstacle under its feet.

Toa Lewa Nuva knew it was going to be another bad day.

After encountering strange, primal, Matoran-like beings, things turned sour after pointing from where he came from, which was where a fortress was (he was unconscious of it). Now he was tied up to a stake, standing on kindling. It came to him that he was going to be fried.

Thunderous footsteps shook the village. The villagers murmured worryingly. Then some pointed to something behind Lewa and panicked. Lewa knew his day just got worse as something stopped behind him and roared. Laser beams shot from it and set several structures on fire. An alarm was sent out as hunters prepared to fight whatever was behind Lewa.

Jumping in front of him was an eight-foot being Lewa knew to be Makuta Myrax, a strange ally from Karda Nui. He couldn't believe it.

"Myrax!" Lewa Nuva exclaimed. "Nice to sight-see you! Hey, mind if you can get me out of here?"

"That's what I'm present-here for," said Myrax, trying to imitate Le-Matoran speech. He grabbed the stake and uprooted it. He let go of control of the beast and carried Lewa out of the village.

Lewa looked back at the destruction the beast began to unleash on the village. "Um, hey, even though they were going to cook-roast me, shouldn't we do something?"

As Myrax trudged through foliage he said, "They're big boys. They can handle it."

Lewa looked back at the village. _Doubt it_.

The two arrived in a small clearing. Myrax tossed Lewa Nuva down. Lewa grunted from the crash. Myrax drew his knife and cut the ropes off of Lewa and freed the Toa Nuva of Air. Lewa got up and brushed himself off.

"Well, thanks for the save-rescue," he said.

Myrax shook his head. "You disappoint me, Toa. You couldn't get out yourself? Pathetic."

"I didn't want to hurt-harm them. I tried to work-"

"-with them. Cute. Well, I guess we're different, then. You try and speak-talk, and I use force to get out of situations."

"Brawn and no brains, eh?"

"More like brawn and brains. Now, since I did you a favor, how 'bout you do me a favor?"

It wasn't long until the two, Lewa Nuva, swinging through the jungle with the heavy weight of Myrax on him, spotted a couple Toa, a female Toa of Lightning and a male Toa of Iron who were hiding in some brush. Myrax signaled to Lewa to deploy him. Lewa was relieved to do this. The Makuta fell and landed in front of the brush. The Toa of Lightning poked her head out and saw the Makuta, and then retreated back into the brush.

Myrax folded his arms and said, "Come out, Toa. I could sense your minds from kio away. Hiding from…something…won't do much for your survival."

"Myrax!" Lewa Nuva called from above. "Vorox!"

Myrax drew his weapons. Four Vorox stopped running when they saw him. One spoke, which was odd for these foul creatures.

"Who is this? An ally for our game?"

"Ally?" Myrax growled. "No. I see you Vorox aren't as dumb after all, if you can speak."

The Vorox frowned. "Of course. You're more familiar with our southern brethren. Now stand aside. We hunt a few Toa and a Glatorian. If you don't-"

Myrax held his hand out and lifted the Vorox into the air with his gravity power. The wretched being squirmed and cried as it couldn't' do anything.

"Go ahead, "Myrax growled. "Threaten me. I've ended plenty of lives already that another will be like taking a step on a walk."

"Myrax!" Lewa Nuva called. "More Vorox, behind you!"

Myrax turned to see more Vorox arrive. He launched his captor at two of them, knocking them down. Two others threw their spears they were carrying at Myrax. Myrax drew one of his blades and swung it, and broke both to pieces. He looked back at the first group.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

One of the two Vorox with spears stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"I'm Myrax. I'm running some errands…including getting some Toa and a Glatorian out of here and back on their path. You will free them and allow them passage through Bota Magna."

The leader nodded. "I will see about that."

Myrax lifted the leader into the air with his gravity power. "I wasn't making a request, Kabrua- oh yes, I can read your mind and learn your name from it. So you have affiliation with some greater force." He slammed Kabrua to the ground, and then lifted him back up, this time a hundred feet high. Then he said, "Again, I'm not making a request. It's an order. Do it!"

"How about this," said Kabrua, fear in his voice from the elevation he was at. "A duel; a one-on-one fight between us, you and me. You win, you get your wish. If I win, you'll suffer the same fate as these prisoners."

Myrax smiled. "Fine. Let's make it quick then." He lowered Kabrua to the ground. Kabrua drew a sword, but he spoke.

"However, a few stipulations. No swinging blades, and no gravity power."

Myrax tossed his blades to the side. The other Vorox stepped back and rooted for Kabrua.

"I'm ready," said the Vorox leader.

Myrax smiled and gestured his opponent to attack. The match began.

Kabrua charged and yelled. He swung his weapon for Myrax's head. Myrax blocked the attack and shoved Kabrua back. Then Myrax used his heat vision to melt Kabrua's sword. Kabrua dropped it and stepped away from Myrax.

"Can you disrupt his power?" a Vorox called.

Kabrua tried to disable Myrax's capabilities, but couldn't!

_He's not a Toa_, he thought.

"You fool!" Myrax growled with a wolfish grin on his face. "I'm no mere Toa. Kabrua, I'm a Makuta!"

This shocked everyone present, including the two Toa, still hiding. Lewa was still hovering above. Since he knew this, he wasn't surprised by Myrax's words.

"Impossible!" Kabrua said. "I thought there was only one of you, which was that behemoth!"

Myrax shook his head. "That was Makuta Teridax in a robotic body. There are still a few left- and you're about to die to one right now!" He threw an illusion over Kabrua, about to trap him. "You know that your southern brethren were regarded as mindless creatures, captured and killed. Maybe you should feel their pain in being in a cell that'll crush you!"

Kabrua found himself in the dungeon in Roxtus where one of his kind was being carried away after coming to an untimely end. A Skrall guard came to him and sized him off. He drew his sword. Kabrua tried to break free but couldn't. As the Skrall swung his sword to decapitate him, Kabrua screamed.

Myrax left Kabrua as a curled up creature shaking in fear. The other Vorox moved away, now afraid of this monster. Myrax had ended Kabrua's illusion, the Vorox leader made no move. Myrax spoke.

"That settles it then. I win, and I get my wish. Release the Toa and Glatorian, and allow them to move on. If you don't comply…"

The Vorox nodded and moved off, a couple of them dragging Kabrua away.

As Lewa landed next to him Myrax said, "Death will not be today for him, or them." He nodded towards the bush. The two Toa emerged from the bush.

"That was definitely unfair, for his part," Lewa noted.

"He said I couldn't use my blades or gravity power; he didn't say I couldn't use anything else." He turned to the Toa. "Zaria and Chiora, I presume."

"How do you know our names?" asked Zaria, the Toa of Iron.

"Telepathy," Myrax simply replied. "Now, to find the other two."

Using his telepathy power it wasn't long before Myrax and the others found Orde, a Toa of Psionics, and Gelu, an Ice Glatorian. It came as a surprise to the two. Myrax led them out of the Vorox lands and back onto the main path.

"Now, we must go," Myrax said to Gelu. "I have errands to run. Continue your mission."

Gelu nodded. "We will. I never thought there were still-"

Toa Orde interrupted him. "Makuta Myrax? I have to tell you something."

Makuta Myrax couldn't believe it.

Toa Orde had told him and Lewa Nuva that a Great Being was planning rule over Spherus Magna, and that he won't have any competition or threats to worry about once he destroys some of the most powerful beings in the Matoran Universe: Brutaka, Axonn, Herlyx, Miserix, Artakha, and others, and has the building that they're all in rigged. Orde found out about this after a reading of Kabrua's mind. Apparently Kabrua and his cronies were acting as an attack force for this Great Being. Orde also got the location, so Lewa and Myrax were able to reach the place by nightfall.

_I hope we make it there in time_, Myrax thought grimly.

The being had finished his memorial stone; one made for the beings inside the brick and mortar building about to be killed, and set it in place. He picked up the detonator. He had a smile on his face, as once this task was over, he'll be a step closer to domination.

_How no one would expect a lowly shell like mine would do such, until they realize there's more to it_, the being thought.

Suddenly a heat beam hit the detonator, melting it to slag and burning the being's hands. The being cried in pain and he was hit with a gravity blast. Before he could get back up a stasis field appeared around him. It was dark, but he was able to get a good look at his attacker, a black-and-silver being with scrap metal as armor. The being also had a great build. Next to him was a Toa of Air that the being recognized.

Myrax used his night vision and got a good look at his prey, and his eyes widened.

"You!" he exclaimed. "I know you…from-"

"-Voya Nui, yes," the being growled as he stood up. He looked at Lewa and added, "And I know you, too."

"It's head to sight-see during night these days, Myrax. Can you give-shed some light?" Lewa asked.

"I'm no Toa of Light," Myrax replied. "Why? Velika? Why? No, or are you-"

"I'm a Great Being, using this poor Matoran's body as a disguise," Velika replied.

"Now you can get out. I'll give you two choices, Artorra," said Myrax. Velika's eyes widened. How Myrax knew his true name, or the Great Being's, that is.

"How do you-"

"Your Kabrua friend proved very resourceful."

"But his mind was shielded, how could-"

"I'll give you two choices, Artorra," Myrax instructed. "One, leave Velika's body and never return, or be captured and be brought justice."

Velika laughed. "Justice? Me? You would try a Great Being-"

Myrax drew his blades, and ignored Lewa's objections. He pointed the blades at Velika.

"Again, two choices," Myrax said ominously. "Leave Velika's body and leave Spherus Magna, never to return, or be brought to justice. Don't make getting killed added to the list. Your choice."

Velika growled. "Fine. Farewell you two." Suddenly the Matoran's body collapsed. Lewa checked it.

"Passed out, but alive," he reported to Myrax.

Myrax put his blades away. "Well, that went easier than expected. Still, I must tell those inside the building. You wait right here."

"No, I'll join you," said Lewa as he picked up Velika.

Myrax gave a smirk. "Fine. Be that way. Let's go." With that the two went into the building. There was something about it that felt…wrong, like as if it was alive."

The two burst into the main chamber where the beings were. This included Makuta Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, a demented-looking Skakdi, a couple Toa of Water, a bring wearing a powerful-looking mask, and another Great Being. Anything around him would seem to rattle or come to life.

"Who are you?" one of the Toa of Water demanded.

"Myrax!" Axonn exclaimed. He noticed Lewa and Velika and added, "Lewa, it's also nice to see you again- is that…"

"Myrax!" Miserix exclaimed. "Well, has it been a while. I thought you would've joined Teridax-"

"That Tyrant?" Myrax replied. "I remained on your side, and I just wanted to see Teridax fall. The others…"

Miserix understood. "They couldn't help it. Teridax had great sway over them."

"Miserix, who is this?" the first Toa of Water demanded.

"This is Makuta Myrax, a creator and a great warrior. He would be a great ally…but a terrible enemy."

The Toa of Water understood. "Well, then, welcome. I'm Toa Herlyx, this is Toa Tuyet-" she pointed to the other Toa of Water. "This is Vezon-" she pointed to the demented Skakdi. "This is Brutaka-" she gestured to the gold and navy figure. Myrax noticed Brutaka was different; he wore a breathing apparatus, and his mask was cracked. The being with the powerful mask, the Mask of Creation, was Artakha, and the Great Being was Argant, who had once touched the Mask of Life when destined not to, and was given the curse that everything he was near, every inanimate object, would come to life, and he was imprisoned to stop bringing his fellows' items to life. Now he's free. Myrax wasn't sure on the idea.

"I'm sure there's a reason why you're here," said Herlyx.

"Yes, and it's this-" Myrax grabbed Velika and lifted him into the air.

"What about Velika?" Axonn asked.

"For a long time Artorra, you would know him, Argant, had been in this poor Matoran's body for millennia. He wanted to see how the robot the Matoran inside would work. None of his colleagues knew this; they only knew he was in exiled by his choice. Now, with Spherus Magna back in one piece, he sought domination- one action involved rigging his building with explosives to kill you all to prevent other powers from stopping him. I dealt with that, and gave him a choice. He chose wisely and shouldn't return."

"How do you know this?" asked Artakha.

"Telepathy," said Myrax. "Makuta have them. Also, a Toa of Psionics, told me other things, like the failed attack."

"So Artorra was in Velika's body?" Axonn asked.

"Yes. He's gone now, and hopefully Velika's true conscious returns. With a little mind reading I'll make sure it's him."

"How could you let Artorra get away?" Herlyx demanded. "He could possess another being and repeat the process all over again!"

"He might, he might not." Myrax put Velika back into Lewa's arms. Then he looked around and said, "It may be best to leave this place. It's still rigged, even if the detonator was destroyed."

The beings did as told and relocated. Velika woke up not long after.

"How many more work-errands do you still have?" Lewa Nuva asked.

Myrax pointed at the red star. "Your two brothers, Kopaka and Pohatu, are up there, trapped. We're bringing them back."

"How? It's a star, and it's far away!"

Myrax opened up a portal and gestured Lewa in first. The Toa Nuva of Air was hesitant at first, but reluctantly stepped in, followed by Myrax.

They emerged into a curved hallway with metal bands and organic tissue. It was a surprise that perhaps this wasn't a star, but it was repulsive."

"Now what?" Lewa asked.

Myrax used telepathy to try and find Pohatu and Kopaka. There were many beings here, but he was able to find them. He ran down the hall, followed by Lewa. They came to a secret door. There was shouting in the distance. Myrax used his gravity power to force the door to open. He was met with a flash frozen attack, but that didn't let the Makuta outlaw to cut his power. He broke free of the ice and shoved Lewa in first, and then himself. He shut the door behind as footsteps ran by.

The two found themselves in a lab of sort. Present was Pohatu Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, and an Onu-Matoran.

"Brothers!" Lewa Nuva exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is this?" asked Pohatu. "He looks familiar."

"That would be Makuta Myrax," said Kopaka. "I will ask, though, how did you get here, and why?"

"We came here to rescue you," said Myrax. "I used my teleportation trick to get here. So how'd you get here?"

"We were looking for Toa Lesovikk," said Pohatu. "He's suspected for the murder of Karzanhi and Tren Korm. Then we met some Matoran-flying creature who took us here. He escaped when we were persuaded by the Kestora."

"Kestora?"

"Purple and black-armored guards. Had our strange Matoran friend here not save us we might've been captured, or worse."

"Um, if I can say something?" said the Onu-Matoran. "Since when did Toa and Makuta unite? I thought the Brotherhood was defeated."

"A few remain as allies," said Myrax. "So what the blazes is this place?"

"A transport hub of sort," said Pohatu. "At least, that's what one of the Kestora told me."

"More than that," said the Onu-Maotran said. "I'm Mavrah, by the way. This place is a space station, to say least. But it's more than that. When a being in the Matoran universe, or Mata Nui, is killed, they come here and are put into a new body, and then sent back to keep the population stable. Everything in Mata Nui, good or evil, had a purpose, and it couldn't' be squandered. However, being damaged beyond repair or aren't made of protodermis or tissue, like Makuta, wouldn't return."

This brought Myrax down. _Looks like Miserix, alternate-reality-Teridax, and I are the only ones left. At least I'm still solid._

"Well, haven't seen any respawns lately," he said.

"There was a malfunction in the teleport system, which cannot allow anyone to return. A Matoran-creature-thing named Gaardus was the last to teleport back, and was blamed for the breakdown. It hasn't been fixed, even after all these years."

"Yet Gaardus could teleport to here and back," Kopaka noted. "That's how we wound up here."

"I see," said Myrax. "So you can't teleport anyone back to Mata Nui, not like it matters as the universe is gone, and Spherus Magna is back together, and things will be better. You're better off sending inhabitants back to there."

Mavrah shrugged. "We would, but our teleport system is broken."

"Take us to it."

"What? I can't! The Kestora will know, along with the many other unhappy beings here!"

Myrax grabbed Mavrah by the throat and growled, "I said take us to it." When Mavrah nodded Myrax let go. Mavrah hit the ground with a grunt.

"Aggressive sort, isn't he?" Pohatu Nuva asked.

Lewa nodded. "He used a great reptilian creature to destroy a village where its inhabitants would've killed me. He fought some Vorox, including torturing the leader with illusions. He also-"

"Enough talk, let's go," Myrax ordered.

The four were brought to a chamber. It was dark inside but Myrax could see just fine, and saw the framework of some gateway, but behind it was the wall. It was connected to complex machinery and a power source in a barrel. A control panel was on the opposite side of the room. There were a set of sliding doors which seemed to have acted as a tram system connecting various parts of the star.

Mavrah turned on the lights and said, "Here we are. _This_ was how beings were returned to Mata Nui."

Myrax stalked towards the gateway and looked at it. "So, what's wrong with it?"

"We're still not sure," said Mavrah. "Everything looks physically fine."

Myrax found everything to be fine, and was puzzled as well.

"Why not Myrax as a way to get being us back to Spherus Magna?" Lewa asked.

"I'm not a chute service!" Myrax snapped. "Also, it's by luck we got here! My teleportation power doesn't work correctly all the time. It could take me to different realities, or places so alien that we wouldn't survive long." He turned to Mavrah. "Power source. What about that?"

"Both sources work; the star's core and generator," Mavrah replied.

"Alright, is there another side? Anything on Mata Nui related to this?"

"Only coordinates."

"Are they constant?"

"Yes."

"What's it set to?"

"They're set to Metru Nui, Destral, Odina, and many other places."

"Set one for New Atero."

"New what?"

Myrax shoved Mavrah aside and used the control panel to create a new destination. He plotted for one outside the city. He deleted all previous coordinates. He found the activate switch and flipped it. The machinery hummed to life and there was a flash. Once it faded a portal had appeared inside the gateway.

"You did it!" Mavrah cheered.

"I don't know what you did but it worked," Kopaka remarked.

"I don't know either," Myrax agreed. He said to Mavrah, "Tell whoever runs this place to create new coordinates for Spherus Magna, and it should work."

"I will," said Mavrah.

"Alright, time to test it. One of you- go in first."

"Why not you?" said Kopaka.

"I still have things to do. I don't want to risk death on this at the moment."

"I'll go," said Pohatu. He stood in front of the portal and took a deep breath before stepping through. On a screen focused on the destination coordinate Pohatu appeared, but there was no exit portal; it's as if he just popped into existence.

"Seems to work," said Mavrah.

"I'm next!" said Lewa as he went through the portal and joined Pohatu.

"See you on the other side," said Kopaka as she stepped through, and also appeared on New Atero's outskirts with Lewa and Pohatu.

Myrax turned to Mavrah. "Remember what I said. I'm sure many beings here would love to return home. Your place can resume its repairing business. Good luck, Onu-Matoran." Then he stepped through the portal, and also appeared on the city's outskirts with the Toa.

"Well thanks for the rescue, Myrax," said Pohatu.

"I thank you, too," said Kopaka.

A laser beam shot overhead, followed by three more. The four turned to see a large machine approaching them, firing lasers at them. Kopaka put up an ice shield, but the laser went through it and nearly burned his mask off. Pohatu raised rocks up to form a rock shield, but it proved useless as well.

"What is that?" asked Lewa.

"I don't know, ask it," Myrax snapped. He hurled a few shadow bolts at it, but they had little effect.

Lewa tried to use his mask to fly up and try and attack the giant, a maroon-colored robot, from above, but couldn't."

"I can't use my mask power!" he asked.

Kopaka tried using his mask but gave up." I can't use mine, too. It must have some mask disruption ability."

Not like it'll do good here, but Myrax tried to use his night vision mask's power, but couldn't.

_It neutralized Kanohi powers_, he thought.

Kopaka used ice bolts on its joints and blasters to try and freeze them until it couldn't fire anymore. Pohatu threw stones at it but that had little effect, and he couldn't use his stone powers after trying to make a stone wall in front of it. Lewa used a cyclone on it, but it died out and he couldn't summon his air element anymore. Even Myrax couldn't his shadow bolts on it.

"It's disabling our powers!" he noted out loud.

"What do we do?" asked Lewa.

Myrax tried to use his gravity power on it, but it was cut off and he couldn't use it again. He tried to read any thoughts it had, but it was a robot of no thought. He used a shattering attack, but the blast dissolved. He got the same result with a disintegration attack.

The robot stopped firing lasers and paused. Then it released ice bolts, rock walls, and gusts of air on the four. It used flight and speed to attack and nearly crushed the four with its feet. Myrax swung his blades at its ankles but they had little effect. Then the robot grew two additional arms and its own swinging blades and swung them around faster than Myrax could ever swing, and nearly cut down all four. It hurled shadow bolts at the four, along with shatter attacks and disintegration attacks. It used gravity to send the four high up in the sky. Myrax used his magnetic power to bring the other Toa to him and created a portal. The exit was at the feet of the machine.

_So it cuts our power and weapons and uses them against us_, Myrax analyzed. _Interesting. How can we stop such a beast_? Then came an idea. _Beast. That's it_!

"Cover me, I have an idea," he said. He moved away from the battlefield. He used his rahi creation power to summon several parakara. He led them to the battlefield and using his rahi control power, he had them hurl blades, all at once, at the robot. The blades hit the joints and neck of the robot as the Toa dodged its attack. The robot shuddered as it lost its arms and its head was about to fall off. It disabled Myrax's rahi power and used it against him, using the parakara to attack him. While their back blades were spent, they could still claw and bite. Myrax moved away and summoned a Fenrahk flyer and climbed onto it. He flew it into the robot's head, decapitating the machine and causing it to collapse. The parakara were no longer under the robot's control, and began prodding the ground for food. Myrax landed his mount and used a combination of laser and heat vision on the robot to reduce it to slay to prevent any regeneration powers it may've had. Then he got off his mount. As the flyer flew away the Toa joined him.

"That was incredible!" Pohatu said. "You know, I would've considered you brother if you were a Toa!"

"I know, I'm impressive, it's what I do," Myrax replied proudly.

"What was that thing?" Kopaka asked.

Myrax shrugged. "An evil machine programmed to kill, in the process absorbing our attacks, disable our powers, and copy them and use them against us."

"And it took some rahi to destroy it," Kopaka added. "How…cute."

Pohatu turned to Kopaka. "Well, we ought to resume our search for Lesovikk."

"You'll find his body in the desert," said Myrax.

Pohatu turned to him. "Say what?"

"The Great Being who tried to blow up a building had been using the body of a Matoran named Velika and killed Lesovikk, took his sword, killed Karzahni for vengeance after being in his realm once, left the sword to frame the dead Toa of Air, and later killed Tren Krom."

Kopaka and Pohatu looked at each other, and then back at Myrax.

"So…it wasn't Lesovikk?" Pohatu asked.

Myrax shook his head.

"How do you know this?" Kopaka demanded.

"I read his mind," said Myrax. "The Great Being's, that is." He stretched and said, "Well, I think I'm done here. Now I can relax. You're welcome for the rescue…of all three of you."

"Well, great thanks," said Lewa. "Can you help us, if we help-need you again?"

Myrax chuckled. "Maybe, Toa Nuva of Air. Maybe."


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Makuta Myrax paced on the rocks of Destral. While the Matoran universe was now uninhabitable, that didn't mean it cannot be visited.

He had found the remains of Tridax's lab. No beings remained; just broken walls, rubble, and pieces of equipment. Even the test subjects were gone, but where?

"I thought I would find you here."

Myrax turned around to see Ackar standing behind him.

"Ackar!" he called. "How did you find me?"

"Miserix told me where you could be." Ackar looked around. "This place has become uninhabitable. I mean, there's no ocean here anymore."

"I see. Yes, this place deteriorated. Last time I was here was after Mata Nui's awakening, and before Makuta Teridax revealed himself." He gestured to the land once known as Destral. "I once lived here and then a small island far from here, and after I 'betrayed' the Brotherhood, I went here and there."

Ackar put his hand on Myrax's shoulder. "Well, now you can settle in somewhere permanent."

"I've chosen a place outside New Atero, somewhere quiet and away from it all. So there must be a reason you're here. What is it?"

"I want to personally thank you for all you've done for us. You were a great help in the battles and as of recent saved many lives, beyond several Toa. Some Matoran named Mavrah told me that, because of what you did up in the red star, beings once considered dead can return, though different. You saved several powerful beings and freed a Matoran under the control of a Great Being. You've made a great difference, Myrax. Though you may not be a Glatorian or Toa, but rather a Makuta, I would consider you as one of us." He bowed. "Thank you."

Myrax swallowed down his emotions. "Er, thank you, Ackar."

"No, thank you." Ackar noticed something on the ground next to Myrax and cocked his head. He pointed to it and said, "Hey, what's that?"

Myrax looked down and saw it. It was white, and small. He picked it up. It was thin and pliable, but seemed brittle. It had letters on it, though painted. But it was in the Matoran language.

"What does it say?" Ackar asked.

Myrax answered. "It's a note of sort." He cleared his throat and began to read it out loud. "Date: Matoran universe, Month 6, 100,001. Earth: June 21, 2008." He shrugged. "I don't know what 'Earth' means, but this note came out months ago." He continued. "Tridax- progress is going well. We've been here for three years, and have learned much about the humans; their culture, history, geography, language, behavior, biology, and autonomy. They're quite interesting creatures who speak our language yet their letters are different. They're not that far apart from us, in some ways. They aren't biomechanical like us, but rather organic with a bony interior that gives them structure. They don't seem as strong as us, though. Their planet is far from us, and they have one moon and one sun. There's a lot I could tell you about them, but this…paper…letter has finite space. Now for business. We're beginning to create the weapons needed for our project, but we'll need shadow leeches. Lots of them. Chirox and Mutran may have some. We're going to see if we can create shadow humans, and send them to Destral for the war. I don't know how useful they'll be, but it's worth a shot, right? Please have some prepared by week's end. Sincerely, Kajax, Dedrux, Mika, Torax, and Fudeil." He looked up at Ackar.

"What is it?" Ackar asked.

"I know those five- they've Makuta! I don't know if they succeeded in their mission, but do you know what this means?"

"No."

"There's still other Makuta out there besides me, Miserix, and alternate Teridax!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but if I get the chance, I'll sure take it and find out."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
